Invaders Need No One
by Kaylee Or Something
Summary: Zim, Dib, and Gaz are in Hi Skool now and things are changing. Zim and Dib became friends after witnessing a transmission from the Tallest telling Zim his mission was fake. Now, with the help of Dib and Gaz, Zim must make Earth his new home. But will spending time with the human female make Zim fall for Gaz? Maybe Zim will get a chance to tell her at the dance... COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Your Amazing Author's Note

My name is not Jhonen Vasquez or Nickelodeon. Therefore I do not own Invader Zim. Also, this is my first Fanfiction. Don't expect it to be good, I'm an animator, not an author. This is only to test my writing skills for when I start writing scripts for my webtoon. And because I'm bored. ON WITH THE STORY :3 P.S the story takes place when Zim, Dib, and Gaz are in Hi Skool and I'm not quite that far yet so don't judge me on that. I'm relying on google.

Invaders Need No One

Chapter 1

The Angry Monkey Show

Zim tapped his pencil on his desk, both eyes on the clock. 2:00. Only ten more minutes until skool was out. Zim and Dib were now Freshmen in Hi Skool and, as unlikely as it sounds, friends. Or at least they weren't at eachother's throats anymore. Zim eyed the clock once more as the teacher kept babbling about something he thought was unimportant.

Zim changed quite a bit over the years. He had grown to be around 6 feet tall and was just a inch or two shorter than Dib. He still wore his Invader outfit until this year, when a group of teens made fun of him wearing a pink dress. Zim growled at the memory. _It was not a dress. Filthy human. _His outfit now consisted of a black t-shirt and some gray jeans. His wig was the same, but it was slightly spikey. He still kept his gloves, for he didn't want to have his hand end up in something disgusting, like the Skool lunches for example.

Suddenly the bell rang, meaning _YES! I CAN FINALLY GET AWAY FROM THIS HORRIBLE FILTH BUCKET OF DIRT! _Zim jumped up from his seat immediatly and ran out of the classroom before he could get trampled by the other teenagers. He quickly made his way around as the students began filling the halls or jumping out windows.

Gaz shoved her books and homework into her backpack carelessly. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered dragging all that stuff home when she never even _did _her homework. Gaz thought about it for a moment and shrugged. She started walking at a medium-pace and was about to turn a corner when..

_**BAM!**_

Gaz ran right smack into someone. She rubbed her head and opened her eyes, ready to doom whoever bumped into her. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. Zim. She looked down at him for a moment and reluctantly held out her hand to the Irken.

Zim flinched when he saw Gaz extend her arm. He looked up at her skeptically before grabbing her hand. Gaz lifted Zim off the hard floor and gave him a cold look before saying, "Watch where you're going next time." It sounded quite threatening to Zim so he took a small step back.

Zim closed his eyes and covered his face, ready to be beaten up. A moment later, Zim looked up to see Gaz was no longer standing in front of him. He shrugged and continued roaming the halls as if nothing ever happened. Although he made note not to run into Gaz anymore or he might not have been so lucky as to remain alive.

* * *

Gaz looked up from her Game Slave 4 to see Dib watching Mysterious Mysteries. After all these years it was a miracle that that show was not yet cancelled. She sighed. Sometimes that was the only thing that could shut her brother up.

Gaz had now grown to be a foot or so shorter than Dib. Her hair was now straight and she'd grown out her bangs. It slightly passed her shoulders and was combed into a side-part. Instead of her black dress and red leggings, she wore a black t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. The only thing that remained was her skull necklace.

Dib looked like Dib. He never really changed much besides the fact that he'd grown a couple feet. He was still into paranormal stuff but he kind of cooled off a bit when he started Hi Skool. He even made some friends. Gaz rolled her eyes at the thought of there being human beings that were like Dib. But there was Zim, he wasn't human...

Gaz's thoughts were interrupted by Dib's outburst.

"Are you kidding me?! That picture doesn't look anything like Bigfoot!" Gaz growled as she turned the volume on her Game Slave 4 up. She was not in the mood for Dib's crazed self-conversations right now.

"Dib, if you don't shut up right now, I'm going to reach down your throat, pull out your spine, and strangle you to death with it!" she threatened. Dib gulped and nodded quickly. "Good." Gaz said, turning her attention back to her Game Slave. Neither of them said anything for the rest of the night.

* * *

Zim sat on his couch beside his crazy SIR unit, Gir. He had promised to watch the Angry Monkey Show Marathon with him and sadly couldn't get out of it.

_Flashback _

_"Master? Master I wanna buy one of those bouncy things on the Tee-Veeeee!"_

_"What on Irk are you talking about, Gir?"_

_Gir pointed to the Television showing a little human boy jumping on a trampoline. The boy jumped too high and sprang onto his house and fell through the roof._ _Zim stared wide-eyed at the commercial._

_"SUPER-BOING! THE BOUNCIEST TRAMPOLINE EVER!1! Safety not guaranteed."_

_"Gir that is absolutely ridiculous. No way am I going to purchase such a vile contraption for your entertainment!" Zim announced loudly._

_Gir's eyes began to water showing Zim he was about to cry. Zim hated it when he cried. He searched his mind for something he could do to make Gir happy again. He wasn't about to buy a trampoline for him. Finally Zim had an idea._

_"Zim will watch the Angry Monkey Show Marathon with you tonight if you don't cry, Gir." he said hopefully._

_Gir immediatly stopped crying and gave Zim an "OKAY! IMMA MAKE THE POPCORN!" an ran away eagerly leaving Zim standing there feeling like an idiot. There was no way he could get out of this without Gir throwing a fit again so Zim decided he had no choice but to watch the Angry Monkey Show with Gir. Oh, how he hated that monkey..._

_End Flashback_

Gir shoved a bag of popcorn in Zim's face. "YOU WANT SOME MASTER?" he asked cheerfully.

Zim groaned. "No Gir. Zim does not need any popcorn," he said pushing the bag out of his face. Gir frowned.

"Are you SUREEEE MASTER? IT'S GOOD!" Gir squealed.

"Yes Gir. I'm sure."

"Come on Master, try some! It's a big bag of buttery corn balls!"

"I said no."

"PLEEASSEEEEEE!"

"No."

"PLEASEEEEEEE!"

"NO!"

Gir frowned up at Zim who had his eyes locked on the TV. Zim was tired of watching that monkey on the screen growling at him. Oh, how HORRIBLE that monkey was. When he took over the Earth, that disgusting creature would be the first to go. _Wait a minute..._thought Zim. He remembered he no longer wished to destroy the Earth. His mind drifted off to the memory of his (former) Tallest telling him his mission was fake. Those looks on their faces still haunted him. Zim shook his head and turned his attention back to the television set as he sat there with his malfunctioning robot, as they watched the rest of the marathon.

* * *

Author's Note

Okay. I reread this a few times as I went and noticed it was a little boring. I promise that will get better; I'm a COMEDIAN for God's sake. Anyway the next chapter will probably be the memory of Zim getting told his mission was fake by his Tallest and the beginning of Zim and Dib's friendship. Please review and tell me if there's anything I need to change. I'm new at this so go easy on me. Also I need ideas. Before I get working on the next chapter I need to get a few things clear. There will be no cussing/swearing/cursing or anything too inappropiate. That'd get me in BIG trouble with the folks if you know what I mean. Well, enjoy the rest of the story and don't forget to review. -Your amazing author, Kaylee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, like I told you the next chapter would start when Dib and Zim developed a friendship. Get ready for this. It's gunna blow your face off, bro. *Puts on 3D glasses* Here we go.**

Chapter 2

Why Can't We Be Friends?

_"ZIM!" yelled Dib as he chased his enemy down the street towards Zim's base. "Gaz, hurry up! He's gunna get away!"_

_"Dib, I swear. If this isn't important I'm going to make you wish I was never born!" Gaz replied bitterly as she made sure to drag her feet while she made her way to Zim's base with Dib._

_Zim ran through the street until he came upon his house. "Finally! I've had enough of these human worm-babies following me around all day!" Zim said out of breath. He quickly turned his doorknob only to find it was locked. "D*****, Gir!" Zim cursed to himself._

_The humans were getting closer. If Zim was going to escape, he'd need to go to extreme measures. Zim eyed his window. He had an idea...as Dib approached him menacingly, Zim punched his window, which shattered easily, and jumped inside._

_Zim looked at his green arm. It was bleeding slightly. Zim quickly shook it off as he heard Dib knocking on his door rapidly. "OPEN THE DOOR, ZIM! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" he screamed. After a few hard bangs, the door fell down. 'The Dib-Stink knocked down my door!' Zim thought, not knowing what else the human was capable of._

_"Zim..." said Dib with an evil grin. Suddenly, the two teens heard a highpitched squealing coming from the next room. It could only mean..._

_"GIR!" shouted Zim. "GIR, DEFENSIVE MODE!"_

_Gir's eyes flashed red. "YES, MY MASTER!" He looked down at his chocolate freezie, and then splashed it in Dib's face._

_"OH JEEZ!" Dib said, feriously trying to get the freezie out of his eyes. This bought Zim some time to escape._

_"Hurry Gir! To the lab!" said Zim motioning to the trashcan. When Dib finally got the freezie out of his eyes, he adjusted his glasses to find Zim was no longer in the room. _

_'Hmmm' he thought as he looked suspiciously around Zim's house. "Aha! He must have gone into his lab!" he said to himself and lifted up the trash lid and slid down._

_Meanwhile, Gaz had finally made it to Zim's. She looked up from her Game Slave 4 to the fallen-in door. She shrugged and stepped inside, still slaying Vampire Piggies on her Game Slave. Gaz made her way around Zim's strange base. "And Zim thinks he appears normal," she said shaking her head._

_As Gaz walked around she stepped in something cold and wet. She paused her game and looked down. Chocolate freezie. There was a trail of it leading to the trashcan in the kitchen. Gaz set her Game Slave on Zim's couch and trudged into the kitchen._

_"GET OFF ME YOU STINKY WORM-BEAST!" shouted Zim desperately trying to escape Dib's attack. "YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME HUMAN DISEASES!"_

_"What are you planning, space-boy?" Dib questioned grabbing Zim by his collar. Zim slightly choked before slapping him in the face. Dib fell on the cold floor as Zim got up and stood over him. Dib kicked his leg causing Zim to trip over and faceplant on the floor next to him. Dib tried to pin Zim down and repeatedly punch his green face causing Zim to get a black eye._

_Gaz slid down the trashcan into Zim's lab. She looked around. It had been quite a while since she'd actually been in his base. Of course, Dib had dragged her there once or twice a week but she never went inside. Gaz usually ditched him once he was out of sight. _

_Apparently, Zim and Dib were in some sort of idiotic combat so she decided not to interrupt. Instead, Gaz hid behind a large machine that, by the looks of it, could wipe out the entire human race in minutes. She doubted Zim was capable of doing so, though._

_Gaz peeked around the machine and saw Zim pinning Dib down. Dib struggled but wasn't able to get away. Suddenly, a transmission appeared on the screen. The three teenagers looked up at it. The Tallest were calling Zim._

_Zim's eyes widened. "My Tallest! Please excuse my-" _

_"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Zim." Said Purple._

_"We're calling about something regarding your 'mission'" Red said smirking._

_"Y-yes. I'm l-listening," stammered Zim, releasing Dib._

_Red and Purple exchanged evil glances. "Zim, your mission is fake. You're not really an Invader. You're a defect. We sent you to Earth to get you out of the way. To die."_

_Zim's antennae flattened to his head in shock and sorrow. His whole life had just been crushed. Everything he had worked for was a lie. All those years he spent trying to learn the humans' weaknesses. All of it for nothing. He just gaped up at his leaders. The two Irkens he had always looked up to hated him. And they weren't done yet._

_"You will not be allowed anywhere near Irk from now on. If you do, however, we will kill you. Do you understand Zim?"_

_Silence. Nobody said anything for quite a while. Then they heard it. Laughter. The Tallest were __**laughing **__at him! The transmission ended and Zim clenched his fists. It looked like he was going to scream. Scream at the top of his lungs (or squeedily spooch. Whatever..) but he didn't. Instead, he fell to his knees. Zim's black gloves covered his face._

_Dib was in shock. All these years, he had thought Zim was a respected Irken. He thought Zim's mission was real.. he never imagined... Next thing Dib knew, he was standing next to Zim with his hand on his shoulder confortingly. It was quite a sight. _

_Gaz stared wide-eyed at the screen where the Tallest had completely crushed Zim. She felt a mix of emotions she never thought she could feel at the same time: anger, sorrow, sympathy, and shock. She had a hard time comprehending everything that had just happened._

_Dib slowly stood up and walked away from the paralyzed alien. Gaz hid herself better so Dib wouldn't see her as he left. Dib went home, assuming his sister ditched him again. Gaz looked back at Zim. It sounded like he was...crying._

_She thought about walking up to Zim and just taking him in her arms and telling him that everything was going to be okay and to stop being such a whiner. She wished she could just sit next to him and break down crying. Gaz considered walking up to him and putting her small hand on his shoulder like Dib had, but decided against it._

_Gaz left her hiding spot and Zim's lab the same way Dib had. She was feeling something she never thought she could before. She just didn't know what it was. For the first time in her life, she wanted to be with Zim. To comfort him._

_Gaz walked down the street back to her house. She had some thinking to do._

* * *

**I haven't got any reviews yet sadly. Although usually I read Fanfics that have at least 2 chapters done already. (And usually they don't have an image of Tord from Eddsworld on them..) But like seriously. I need reviews. I NEED THEM.**

**CookSter, out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my AWESOME REVIEWERS: Sazie, AndyH, Hailallpenguinz (Love the name by the way XD), ****Yasmin Alansari****,**** and Invaderbeth9523! Your amazing reviews mean so much to me. You guys are awesome! OKAY ON WITH TEH STORY (._.) By the way this takes place in normal time-zone or whatever you want to call it. I decided that Zim was told off by his Tallest a few weeks behind where this chapter starts. This ****chapter may be slightly OCC. I don't have cable.**

* * *

Chapter Three:

I Have No Idea What to Name this Chapter :3

Dib and Gaz trudged home from one of Professor Membrane's sciencey things **(I don't know what I should call it 3:)** the next day, Gaz's mind occupied by a book. She had lost her Game Slave a few weeks back when she... _Oh God!,_ thought Gaz. She mentally slapped herself in the face. She had left her Game Slave 4 at Zim's house. What would he do with it if he found it? She could only imagine the horrors of the expiraments Zim would put her precious Game Slave through.

As they came to a corner, Gaz turned the opposite way of Dib, leading to Zim's base. He turned around. "Gaz! Where are you going?" he shouted to his little sister.

"I'm going to study at a friend's house. I'll be back later tonight in time for dinner. And if you even think about following me..." she trailed off. Without another word, she turned around and headed for Zim's house. Suspicious that Dib was still watching her, she took a different street, a longer path to Zim's.

What the heck? Gaz didn't have any friends. And she _never _did her homework. Dib thought about following her but he knew what Gaz would do to him if he did. He shook off all his suspicions and called, "Be back by 8!"

"9!" replied Gaz, disappearing from Dib's view. He looked up at the sky. It was getting pretty dark, telling him that Mysterious Mysteries was coming on soon. _Gaz can take care of herself_, Dib thought as he ran off into the distance.

* * *

Gaz walked towards Zim's house in a steady pace. She shoved her hands in her pockets since she had tossed her book a few blocks back. Suddenly, she saw a big, glowing, green house in front of her. All the lights were off. She walked up to the odd home until something nearly shot her leg off. _Wtf..._she thought turning around quickly. Zim's gnomes.

She walked towards the gnome that shot at her and kicked it into the next yard, where it got attacked by a large dog. Gaz turned back around swiftly and walked back up to Zim's house. She knocked on the door expecting him to open it. After at least two minutes of waiting, she turned the knob. To her surprise, it wasn't locked. The violet-haired teen stepped inside the green alien's home.

Gaz looked around. "Zim!" she called. No answer. Zim hadn't been at skool since the Tallest had told him the truth about his mission. She was beginning to worry about him. "Zim! Where are you? I came to get my Game Slave!" All of the sudden something hit her on the forehead. Gaz rubbed her head as she looked down at an empty Coca Cola can and noticed two cyan lights below her "Gir!" she exclaimed.

"HIYA, GAZZY!" Gir squealed excitedly.

"Shhh, be quiet." Gaz said, trying to calm the robot down. "Gir, where's Zim?"

Gir's joyful face fell into a sad frown. "Master's sad. He won't talk to me. He won't even eat waffles!" Gir cried. All the sudden his face lit up again. "DO YOU WANT SOME WAFFLES, GAZZY!?" he asked happily.

"No, I don't want any waffles. Now pay attention. Where. Is. Zim?" Gaz asked again, hoping Gir would be of some help.

"Through there," he said pointing to a dark hallway. Gaz shivered. Leaving Gir behind, she ignored any ounce of fear she had and began walking down the long, dark hallway. She stopped when she came to a large door. Gaz knocked on the door and waited.

"Gir, go away. I told you I'm not in the mood for waffles," said a familiar voice.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not Gir, then. Isn't it?" replied Gaz.

A few moments later the door opened and there stood Zim. His face looked as if he had been crying for 20 years straight and his posture was horrible for someone who thought they were better than an entire planet.

"Oh. It's you, Gaz-human. What are you doing at the amazing house of Zim?" he said in a depressed tone. Almost as if he was being sarcastic.

"I came to get my Game Slave. I left it here a few weeks ago," she replied looking away.

"A few weeks ago?" asked Zim with an 'eyebrow' raised. "You were at Zim's base recently?"

"Yeah, um..it was, uh...when Dib was here last. I just sat on the couch to play it while I waited for Dib, and er, I left it," she lied.

Zim nodded slowly and disappeared back into the room. Gaz just stood outside until she heard him say, "You may come in, Gaz-human."

She stepped inside and looked around. There were a bunch of Irken weapons and machinery everywhere. She wondered what Zim was going to do with it. Before Gaz could think of too many possiblities, Zim returned from the other room and shook his head. "There is no human gaming device here, Dib-sister."

Gaz shrugged. She had just wasted a good 10 minutes at Zim's base for nothing. And it was a 30 minute walk, the street she took. If she wasn't home by 9, Dib would be worried. Gaz looked at her watch. 8:30. Crap.

"Oh well. That's all I came to ask. It's getting late so I should probably get home before Dib throws a fit like the big-headed idiot he is," she said with a blank expression.

"Zim will walk you home if you'd like," Zim reluctantly offered.

Gaz shrugged emotionlessly. "Yeah sure, why not?" she said walking out of the room. Zim followed a few steps behind her. The two teenagers walked silently out of the house as Gir slept on the couch.

Nor Zim or Gaz said anything as they walked. It was beginning to get awkward so Gaz decided to try and make conversation. "So, uh Zim.. you've seemed pretty 'down in the dumps' today. Is there something wrong?"

Zim abruptly stopped walking. "What do you mean, Gaz-human? I know not of these dumps you speak of."

Gaz shook her head. "No, I just noticed you haven't been at skool in a while and I was sort of getting..." she trailed off again. She turned her back to Zim so he wouldn't see her blushing.

"Getting...?" he asked with an 'eyebrow' raised. "Is little Gaz worried about Zim?"

"Of course not," she lied. "I just like how you're not around for Dib obsess over. I was wondering how how long it would last." That had definitely not come out right.

Gaz turned back around just in time to see the hurt look on Zim's face. Gaz closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Zim, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she said. She had just told him she didn't want him around. _God, how could I be so stupid?!, _Gaz thought.

Zim shrugged and looked her straight in the eye. "It doesn't hurt anymore." The rest of the walk was completely silent.

* * *

Zim walked Gaz up her front porch. "Thanks for walking me home Zim," Gaz said as she turned around to face him. He noticed how her violet hair shined in the moonlight.

"You're welcome Ga-" Zim was cut off by Gaz pulling him into a tight hug. He could feel himself blushing like crazy now.

**(Here's where my comedic skills come in. XD)**

Now, a few years ago, our friend Zim would've been all like, **"GET OFF ME YOU UGLY DIRT-CHILD! YOU SMELL LIKE HUMAN!" **Oh, how funny that would've been, but no. Zim actually had what humans would call a "crush" on Gaz.

Zim slowly wrapped his arms around Gaz and hugged her back. They stayed that way for a few minutes, just living in the moment.

* * *

**How was that? I know, I know. I am so awesome. (P.S. I threw in Coca Cola can up there because I couldn't think of anything else.) This might be a little longer than the rest of the chapters. That may happen from time to time. It certainly FELT longer. Of course, I had so much work I needed to get done. SO MUCH. And the snowday helped. THANKS, WHEREVER SNOW COMES FROM, EVEN THOUGH YOU FREEZE MY BUTT OFF SOMETIMES! Anyway I kept getting distracted. I mean, first my mom made me eat dinner. I mean really!? Next I was busy: 1. working on my Eddsworld tributes; 2. Watching Eddsworld; and 3. Working on my Eddsworld Fanfiction: Tord Returns. Also I was trying to catch Goldfish in my mouth. I am such a mess.**


	4. Author's Note: Delayed

**Hello children. Kaylee here. You may be wondering why I've been "off the ball" on my story lately. Well wonder no more! My computer simply….malfunctioned, and my story, er….delayed. Not discontinued. Delayed. I'll try to get it back up and running soon. Wish me luck!**

**-Your AMAZING author.**

**P.S. Don't ask me how I'm writing this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OH JOY! KAYLEE IS BACK TO WRITING AFTER A LONG TIME OF NOT HAVING INTERNET! (And I refuse to write FanFics on my grandmother's computer. My brother was all like, "Kaylee you stay away from those FanFictions, they're really inappropriate and whatnot." Of course he was referring to a homosexual Eddsworld FanFiction.) Anywho, I've tried to write this very chapter about twenty times now and this time I'm gonna do it. SPRING BREAK, YO! TIME FOR SOME SERIOUS GETTING THIS THING DONE! Enjoy the story my brilliant followers.**

***Reads off list* Uhm...okay. Speaking of followers, here's the acknowledgements for the last chapter and the author's note:**

**Sazie, AndyH, memmek10k, .7, and the guest who asked if I eat smelly wet fish.^-^ By the way, I'm listening to Iris by Goo Goo Dolls on loop so this might be a little...what's the word...oh yeah: sappy.**

**On wit teh story. It may be short and extremely boring/OCC**

**I am mourning a death.**

Chapter 5

Nothing More

Gaz slipped into her house, careful not to wake Dib, who was sleeping on the couch while an episode of Mysterious Mysteries. _So far, so good, _she thought as she quietly crept up the stairs.

"Gaz?" mumbled Dib, still half asleep. Gaz cursed to herself. Why did Dib have to have such a big head and hear every step she took? **(Did that sentence make any sense at all?) **"Gaz, is that you? Where were you?" He looked at his watch. "You're 15 minutes late. Are you hurt? Did you get chased by a bunch of bologna-eating dogs?" Dib shivered. He was going to say something else but Gaz beat him to it.

"Dib if you don't shut up..." she paused as she thought of a threat she hadn't already used. Crap. There wasn't one.

"I'm sorry, Gaz. I was just worried. That's all. But at least tell me one thing. Did you actually go to a friend's house to study?" He questioned. Dib was tired. If Gaz answered him truthfully he'd probably just fall back asleep or forget about it in the morning. Right? Uh...well..shut up. It was worth a try.

"No."

"Then where were you?"

"With Zim." And with that, Gaz disappeared up the stairs. Dib just sat there. _"Zim, Zim, Zim..."_ Gaz's voice rang in his head over and over. He was now fully awake. _OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, MY LITTLE SISTER IS HANGING OUT WITH AN ALIEN! NOT JUST AN ALIEN, BUT ZIM! _Dib began to panick. But his worries faded away as a realization came to his mind.

Zim wasn't an Irken Invader. He wasn't Invader Zim, the alien who's mission was to destroy all humanity. He was just Zim.

Dib scratched his huge head. He didn't want to believe it. This was ZIM! The same guy who came to his skool in 5th grade and had made all his classmates think he was crazy, or at least more than they already thought he was. And now he's gotten Gaz to...

Dib shook his head in disbelief. Gaz was not friends with Zim. Maybe the alien had somehow managed to brainwash his sister, or give her a poison taco...or...maybe he _was _driving Dib crazy.

Before he could ponder the subject any longer, the teenage boy fell asleep on his couch, the only source of light being the TV slightly brightening the living room.

Gaz lay on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. She hadn't even taken the time to change into her pajamas or turn out her lamp light. All she could think about was Zim. She felt weird, almost as if she were as crazy as Dib. Gaz thought about everything that had happened lately. Was she...?

No. Gaz would forbid herself to ever fall in love.

Not with anyone.

Not with Zim.

"What did he do to me?" she asked out loud, hoping that somehow her question would be answered. Maybe she was starting to fall in love. It was too soon to tell.

Gaz fell asleep right there, without another thought. She couldn't help it, she dreamt of Zim.

Zim just stood there on the porch, dazed and confused. He'd probably been standing there for a good 10 minutes already. "What did that human do to me?" he said out loud, but for this time, a different reason. He started checking himself for a tracking device the Dib-human might have convinced Gaz to attach to him.

Ha, maybe the foolish child still thought Zim was an Invader. Dib was an idiot, after all.

No, Gaz wouldn't do that. She hated Dib almost as much as Zim. And not to mention, was more intelligent than most Earth life Zim had encountered.

So he had his answer.

Why had the Gaz-human hugged Zim?

Simply to hug him.

There wasn't much more to do there, so the green teenager started his walk back home. He was about half way there when it suddenly began to pour down rain. "Crap! I did not have a chance to bathe in paste this week!" shrieked the horrified alien, trying to dodge every raindrop that fell, only causing him to get wetter.

There was nowhere for Zim to go, so he had no choice. He was closer to the Membrane home than his base. Without a second thought, Zim ran through the rain towards Dib and Gaz's home. His green skin sizzling not only burned like heck, but encouraged him to run faster.

Zim used his spiderlegs to climb up the side of the Membrane house. He sat on the ledge cautiously and peeked through the window to Gaz, sound asleep.

Zim thought for a moment. Should he disturb the girl while she was asleep? Especially when she looked so...attractive?

He shook his head, not allowing himself to think such thoughts. _She is a HUMAN, Zim. You are Irken. YOUSHALLNOTTHINKSUCHTHINGS. _

Reluctanly, he tapped lightly on the window. "Gaz-human," he whisper-shouted.

Gaz's eyes flicked open and slowly made their way over to the soaking wet alien on her ledge. "Zim!" she exclaimed in shock as she opened the window for him to step in. "Zim, what happened?"

Zim fell into the room and shivered, but tried hiding it with a cough, to show the Gaz that he wasn't weak. "Zim..got rained on.." he sputtered.

Gaz's eyes held pity for him. She ran over to her closet. She dug through all her clothes and found nothing suitable for a boy, let alone Zim. She finally found a plain blood red t-shirt that looked big enough to fit him.

"Here, put this on," she ordered, tossing the shirt over to Zim. Without thought, he quickly changed out of his damp outfit.

Zim studied himself in the mirror. It didn't look...too bad. "Thank you human," he said reluctantly. He turned back to the mirror to look at himself some more.

Gaz narrowed her eyes. "I have a name, you know."

"Right, right. Gaz," Zim corrected himself.

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Good, now tell me why you came here to get away from the rain instead of your own house."

Zim turned around to face the human. "I was simply closer to your home than to my base."

Gaz lifted her head to look at Zim in his eyes. As Zim did the same, he saw a tiny bit of sorrow, which was quickly hidden by her head turning away again.

"That's all?" She asked hiding any emotion she could've been feeling at all. "Nothing more?"

"Yes, Gaz...nothing more."


	6. Chapter 6

**Yayz! I'm really gunna start stepping up my game with this story and maybe even work on another chapter of Tord Returns this week too. The last chapter I uploaded last night kind of threw me off the topic of the whole "Make Zim look normal!" thing. I'm going to try to get back on track and I enjoy all your amashing reviews.**

**Solike thanks to: AndyH and shadow1real. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter as much as I enjoy writing it. P.S simile alert.**

Chapter 6

Help Me.

The next morning was a bright, clear, and sunny day. Almost as if there was no trace of the rain the night before. Dib was charting all his findings on the squidmonster that supposedly lived in the lake. Gaz was reading a book, since she didn't have her Game Slave. She was really beginning to miss that thing.

Gaz did a really good job of hiding her emotions, pushing people away, and stuff like that. Or she was hiding behind her book. Either way you want to put it is okay with me..

Bright, sunny days were the worst. It was just so boring to her. Gaz liked it when it would pour down rain and the thunder was as loud as a Badfish concert. (And trust me, they're pretty loud.) The lightning used to scare the living crap out of Dib, who now would run outside to write down how far away the lightning was from the ground at what time. Things just seemed more...interesting.

Suddenly, the Membrane siblings heard a loud knock at the door. Gaz's head shot up. "Maybe it's Dad!" she exclaimed. She and Dib hadn't seen their father in over 3 months.

Gaz ran to the door and opened it with her face as bright as a lightbulb. But after realizing who it was, it went away as fast as it came. Right there in front of her, on the porch, stood Zim, still wearing the red shirt Gaz had given him.

"Nevermind, it's not Dad," she called to Dib before slamming the door in the alien's face.

"Gaz!" scolded Dib as he ran to re-answer the door. The alien stood on the porch, slightly in shock before it opened once again. "Zim? What are _you_ doing here?" he asked with fake disgust in his voice.

"Zim has come to you with a proposal," he announced, avoiding eye contact with Gaz.

Dib raised an eyebrow. "What _kind_ of proposal? I swear, Zim, if you're asking me to marry-"

"No, no, no, you filthy human. Zim does not wish to do such things with a disgusting creature like yourself," Zim interrupted. Gaz rolled her eyes behind her book.

"Okay, well, what _kind_ of proposal?" Dib asked again.

Zim took a deep breath and reached into his pack. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Dib. Dib unfolded the paper and read carefully.

**PEACE TREATY OF ZIM AND DIB**

**ZIM THE AMAZING'S LEADERS APPARENTLY DO NOT SEE THE AMAZINGNESS OF **_**ZIM.**_

**ZIM NEEDS THE DIB-BEAST'S HELP IN HELPING HIM TO "FIT IN" AS YOU FILTHY HUMANS CALL SO.**

**ZIM WILL NO LONGER TRY TO KILL DIB/EARTH/HUMANS/PIGGIES/FLAMMABLE BUILDINGS IF DIB-STINK HELPS ZIM TAKE EARTH AS HIS HOME.**

Dib's jaw litterally hit the floor in both amusement and pity. He was amused because Zim had just proposed a _peace treaty_, and pitied the alien because he was _that_ desperate for help.

"Hmmm...I dunno Zim...how do we know we can trust you?" Dib questioned suspiciously. He turned back to Gaz and motioned for her to leave the room. The purple-haired human groaned and trudged into the kitchen. Once she was sure they thought she was gone, Gaz peeked through the kitchen to hear what they were talking about.

Zim's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Well, Dib-stink, you saw Zim's leaders tell Zim the truth about his mission. And trust me, I was as surprised as you were," he said with a smirk, hiding the unbearable pain that the memory held.

Dib thought about Zim's response before replying, "Okay Zim. I'm going to trust you, but if you do ANYTHING, and I do mean _anything_, to me, Gaz, or Earth in general-"

"Yes, yes, filthy human. Zim will not do anything purposely to break our treaty or the Gaz-human."

_Break the Gaz-human?_ thought Gaz. _What does _that _mean?_

"Good," said Dib. "In that case, we have a deal."

Both teenagers shook hands.

Maybe this day wouldn't be so boring after all.

**Yay! Concluding another chapter of Invaders Need No One! Looks like our Zim really DOES need someone! Here's where we get into the ZaGr-y stuff I think. Zim has now earned Dib's trust, so will he finally make a move on Gaz? I have no idea so I guess we'll all find out in the next chapter. :3 Whoa I read through and this was SHORT. Sorries. And I PROMISE I'll have Gir in the next chapter :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am back again to get some of this done...and shtuff...so uh yeahs. I'm just gunna skip to the story cuz I have nothing to say except I'm not good at being Gir. My friends call me Gir, but really..I am not a good Gir voice. And they're all 10 year olds ._.**

**So yeah.**

**Bye**

* * *

Chapter 7

You Need to Move On

Zim tapped his fingers as he sat at his computer down in his base. "What did I just do...?" he groaned in his hands. Right then, as if on cue, Gir popped up out of nowheres and ran up to his master.

"Well...you asked Dib and Gazzy if they could halp yous be HUMAN! WOO!" he cheered.

Zim stared down at his insane little robot. "That question wasn't meant to be answered, Gir," he muttered.

Gir stood there and looked up at Zim blankly. "OKAY," he shouted and ran off, leaving Zim there as he scratched his head in confusion. (If I wanted to make this OOC on purpose, I'd have Zim say, "What the balls.." but that sounds more like my brother.)

"Why on Irk did I ask the HUMANS for help?! Such disgusting creatures.." Zim began to flail his arms around awkwardly as if he was clawing at something.

"Uhm, Zim?" said the computer in a "WTF" tone.

"Oh, um, computer.. how long have you been listening?" asked Zim nervously.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I can't 'not listen' to things...soo.." it responded.

Zim growled in his hands. "Zim, I think I might be able to help you with this problem," the computer stated. Zim lifted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"How?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well," began Computer. "I said I _might_ be able to help me. You need to tell me what's wrong first...all you've been doing was babbling about being the superior species and going so low as to asking humans for help and such."

Zim looked at the ground. "The 'superior species' would'nt do such horrible things to _Zim,"_ he complained.

Computer groaned. "Seriously, Zim. You really need to move on. The Irkens did what was best for their race, even if it meant sending you to an unknown planet to get you out of the way."

These words angered Zim. "I'll have you know, that these were the people I've been loyal to _all my life_," he spat. "Not only did the Tallest betray me, but they made a joke out of it!" You could hear the pure hatred in Zim's voice towards the Tallest. Towards _Irkens._ "You just don't get it, do you?"

The room was silent after that, well, of course except Gir squealing in the other room.

_"You need to move on."_

How could Zim ever move on when the people he respected had betrayed him?

* * *

That night, Gaz sat at the dinner table reading her Toaster Brains comicbook. (In case you don't know what Toaster Brains is, look it up. I don't want to explain it.)

"What are we going to do, Gaz?" asked Dib, who was pacing around in the living room. Gaz stretched her neck across the room to see Dib through the doorway, faffing about.

"What are you talking about, you moron?" she asked bitterly.

Dib stopped pacing and eyed his sister. "What do you think I've been talking about? Politics?!"

Gaz turned back to her comicbook. "Yes," she replied with a mouth full of pizza.

Dib groaned. "Zim! I'm talking about Zim! And I asked you how we were going to manage to help him appear human, let along WHY we're helping him at all!" he repeated angrily.

"Why not?"

Dib's head shot up when he heard his sister's response. "Why not?" he repeated. "Because he's evil!"

"No he's not, you idiot! He's not even an Invader! And you still think he's evil?" she asked as if she didn't believe her brother could be so stupid.

"Yeah, I guess you're ri- wait..how did you know Zim wasn't an Invader?" Dib asked suspiciously.

He had Gaz caught. There was no way out of this one. "B-because I'm smarter than you," she replied looking back down at her comic book.

"No, Gaz. How did you know? Tell me," Dib repeated, walking into the kitchen.

Aha! A light went off inside Gaz's head. "Gosh, Dib. Zim came here with a F-ing _peace treaty_ and asked you tell help him FIT IN LIKE A FRICKIN HUMAN. A goat would be able to figure it out," she replied coldy.

"Hmmph," was Dib's answer as he stomped out of the room and up the stairs.

"I don't know what we're going to do. Or how we're going to do it," Gaz said to no one and went back to reading Toaster Brains.

* * *

**Huh, huh? How was it? WAS IT NOT AMAZING?** **Hehe, well Toaster Brains is a comic book written by Edd Gould (in case you don't want to look it up). It has the first 80 Eddsworld comics that he made and I ordered it a few days ago. If it doesn't come in like, 2 days, I swear I'll wipe out North Carolina for not sending it to me sooner. *madface***

**review or I'll eat your brains :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE BLUE WRATH FOR THE WIN! I am determined to make this a longer chapter. Things are really tough for me right now :(**

**And thanks for the reviews. Muchly appreciated guys.**

* * *

Chapter 8

A Day at the Mall and Stuff

"Gee, Zim. I totally forgot about our trip to the mall today," said Dib as he sat on the couch with Zim, playing their Game Slave Station (or as we call it in this dimension, a NES :D). As if on cue, Gaz walked in reading her Vampire Piggy comicbook, after getting tired of Toaster Brains.

"What, are you two girls now?" she asked in amusement. Zim's antennae flattened to his head in embarrassment. He didn't want Gaz-human thinking he was a female.

"Zim is not a female, you horrid creature! I AM NORMAL!" he shouted, attemping to regain respect from her.

Dib shook his head. "Zim, you don't need to do that around us, remember? We already know you're Irken," he said as he shot at one of the piggies with his lazer sword.

"I know," replied Zim. "I was just, uh, PRACTICING, for uhm, other..humans," he lied.

Gaz rolled her eyes and plopped onto the couch between Zim and Dib, therefore the three of them were a little uncomfortable. The couch wasn't made for three people since Professor Membrane was almost never home to take care of his kids. Zim, however, liked being so close to Gaz.

The teenagers sat in silence as Zim and Dib tried to wipe out the hoard of disgusting, hideous, piggies. Dib suddenly spoke up. "I'm really sorry about cancelling on you this afternoon. You know, with homework and stuff. I also have a meeting with the Swollen Eyeballs today so I wouldn't be able to fit that in."

"What girly activity do you have planned with Zim this afternoon at the mall? Getting your hair done?" joked Gaz as she nudged Zim with her elboe, causing him to miss a piggy.

"I'm just going to show him around and stuff. It _is_ like a teen hangout of sorts," answered Dib as he stole the missed piggy and got an extra life.

Gaz imagined the last time she went to the mall with her mother. It was like more of a teen gangster hangout, with kids smoking weed in the parking lot. She shivered.

Then Dib's face brightened up like a huge lightbulb. "Why don't _you_ take Zim to the mall, Gaz? You two seem to get along pretty well. Just this once?" he begged, foolishly taking his attention away from the game.

"HA!" shouted Zim. He jumped up on the coffee table and pointed at the screen with his controller in one hand. Dib and Gaz stared at the TV screen.

**GAME OVER**

**PLAYER 2 WINS**

**PLAYER 1 SUCKS**

Dib and Gaz's mouth hung open a second as Zim threw himself a self-celebration. _Wow,_ thought Gaz. _Zim took advantage of his opponent not paying attention to the game. I never thought he'd be that good at video games._

"Yeah, sure," said Gaz as she watched Zim jumping up and down on the coffee table. "Just this once."

* * *

Gaz and Zim stepped out of Dib's car. Dib decided that he'd drop them off on his way to the Swollen Eyeball meeting because he was so nice. v

"Okay, guys, meet me out here at 8:00, okay? It's 5 now, so that'll be 3 hours," said Dib.

"Yeah, yeah, we know how to add," replied Gaz.

"Okay, well, if anything goes wrong, call me," said Dib.

"What could possibly go wrong? We're at the mall."

"Nevermind," said Dib. As Gaz started to walk towards the building, Dib whispered to Zim, "Zim, remember our treaty-"

"Zim swears he will not hurt the Dib-sister in any way," assured Zim, and with that, he ran off to catch up with the teenage girl.

Once Zim had caught up with Gaz, they were a few yards from the building. Zim could see tons of human teens everywhere. Texting, running, singing, eating pretzels, smoking, you name it. There was _no_ way Zim was going in there. He paused immediatly after realizing what he was getting himself into.

Gaz turned around and looked at his terrified expression. "Zim, it's just the mall. There's nothing to be afraid of," she assured.

"What? Zim is not _afraid_! I was just, uh, scanning the perimeter for, uh, giant squid monsters..." Zim lied.

Gaz rolled her eyes and hesitantly grabbed Zim's hand. It felt...strangely nice...to both of them. The two teenagers approached the horrid mall, hand in hand.

The building smelled like a new house, it had a blue and white tiled floor, a variety of different stores and booths, benches everywhere, and mostly _humans_.

Humans, humans, humans. Zim had never seen so many people in one place, it made him nervous. He looked down at Gaz, who didn't seem to be scared at all. She was, after all, a human herself. And he was holding her hand.

It comforted Zim to know that there was still someone out there who actually cared about him. And maybe he cared about her too. As they approached more people, Zim's grip on Gaz's hand got slightly tighter.

The two came to the first booth, but kept their distance so nobody would hear their conversation. "This booth right here if for buying iPhone or iPod Touch cases. That way, if you drop it, it won't break," explained Gaz as she used her free hand to point at the cases. Zim nodded and they went to the next booth.

"These right here, are those stupid Silly Bandz everyone wore a few years back. They're rubber bracelets that are the shape of an object like a toilet or a car or something," she informed with a bored tone, again pointing to the booth.

"Did the Gaz-human not wear the feminine bracelets?" asked Zim, actually interested.

"No way, Zim, those things were the lamest. I'm glad all the idiots in our classes found something better to do," she replied coldly.

Gaz took Zim's hand again and led him to one of the stores, without going inside. "Here's Victoria's Secret. The store that all little girls and boys hate their mom dragging them into because it's all pink and smells like bras and underwear," she said. Gaz shivered. "I mean, I wouldn't know. I'd be glad to have a mom to go anywhere with."

Zim noticed the sad expression in her eyes. "Will you tell Zim what happened to your mother?" he asked comfortingly.

"Maybe later," answered Gaz. They moved on to the next store.

Next, they came to Hot Topic. "This one's a little more tolerable," Gaz said as she lead Zim into the store. "You can find stuff in here that most people want these days, without it being completely dorky."

"I see," said Zim. He looked around while Gaz pointed to something in the corner. "This right here, is a Sublime t-shirt. Not many kids our age know about that band because they suck," explained Gaz.

Zim nodded. "Zim noticed their suckfulness."

Gaz let go of Zim's hand and walked out of the store. Zim followed. Next, they went to Game Stop, Gaz's favorite store at the mall. "So here's Game Stop, it's better than MOST of the stores here," she said, motioning to all the games on the shelves.

All of the sudden the two teenagers heard a weird noise. Gaz looked down at her stomach. "Hmm, I haven't ate much today. I'm going to go get a pizza. You want to come?" she asked in a bored tone.

"No thanks. Zim would like to stay here to observe this particular store more," said Zim.

Gaz shrugged. "Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" Zim nodded and Gaz left to go get a pizza. Once he was sure she was gone, Zim ran up to the counter.

"Do you carry Game Slaves?"

* * *

**O.O What's Zim gunna do? How stupid of a question was that? Will he win Gaz's love? Why am I asking you these things? I'm trying my best to keep my Eddsworld addiction out of this..well, I wouldn't call it an addiction. I just like Eddsworld... A lot... And it's not gone, I just haven't looked at it for three hours.**

**And I'm not doing a very good job because I just quoted Tord a little bit.**

**Anyways, thanks for all your reviews and whatnot. I really need to get my Eddsworld fanfics going to get it out of my system.**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Hello once again, audience." See? I'm not quoting Tord anymore. I'm quoting Tobuscus...*sigh* It's just not the same. Anyway, I'm starting a NEW FanFiction soon called When Worlds Collide. After I'm finished with this one, It'll be a while since I do another Invader Zim FanFic. So if you wanna check out my new one, feel free to do so. I haven't started on it yet because my computer is crap. Thanks for your reviews, shadow1real and memmek10k. Muchly appreciated. I'm getting low on reviews so...yeahh. If you guys have any ideas on how to make this better I'd be glad to hear them. *Update: When World's Collide has began! *Updatedate: twist in this chapter..**

Chapter 9

Alex

Zim and Gaz spent the rest of the time walking around the mall, buying stuff, and just sitting around and talking. Gaz had to admit, it was actually _fun_ hanging out with Zim.

When Zim, Dib, and Gaz got home, they stepped out of the car and headed up the Membrane porch. "Well, I think I'll call it a night," yawned Dib as he unlocked the front door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Zim and Gaz were left on the porch alone. Gaz sat down and put her head in her hands wearily. Zim sat down next to her. "Thank you," he said.

Gaz's eyes widened at the appreciation. "For what?" she asked.

"For accompanying me on my mission to learn more about human teenagers," replied Zim kindly.

"I'm glad to help," said Gaz. Her amber eyes glistened in the moonlight. Suddenly she stood up. "Goodnight Zim," she said as she opened her front door. Gaz disappeared inside her house.

"Goodnight, Gaz-human."

Gaz sat in her 3rd period class. It was the worst of all: Geometry. She was just glad that it was almost over so she could go to lunch soon. Lunch was her only time of peace.

All of the sudden, the bell rang. All the kids stood up and raced out the classroom. "Finally," said Gaz. "I can get some peace. Away from schoolwork, away from teachers, and away from Zim." Gaz needed some time to herself while chowing down on a leftover slice of pizza.

Gaz made her way through the hallway, trying her best to avoid the signs that said, "HI SKOOL SPRING DANCE! THIS FRIDAY!" She shivered in disgust. There'd be some weird dance every few months and it annoyed the crap out of Gaz. Her father would always make her go because "it's good for a young woman's developement of science" or whatever the frick. She finally made it to the lunchroom.

Gaz scanned the room for an empty table. She spotted one free table by the windows. Gaz sat down and began unpacking her Vampire Piggy lunchbox. Before she could begin eating anything, she heard footsteps behind her. Assuming it was Dib, she said, "Go away, you idiot."

"Jeez, I'm sorry," replied an unfamiliar voice. Gaz's head spun around to see one of the skool's new kids. He had light brown hair in a spikey Tord Larsson-like hairstyle. He was wearing a dark blue jacket and black jeans. His hands were in his pockets and his emerald eyes were locked on her amber ones.

"Um, can I help you?" asked Gaz.

"Actually, I noticed your Vampire Piggy lunchbox. It's pretty sweet," he complimented.

"Uhhh.."

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Alex. I'm, like, a huge gamer," the boy said.

"I'm Gaz...I'm a gamer too," said Gaz. She was surprised someone not only noticed her, but dared to make conversation.

Alex's face lit up. "Cool! Do you have a Game Slave 4 too?" he asked as he sat down at the table next to Gaz.

"I used to, but I lost it," she answered.

Alex gave a confused look. "How do you lose a Game Slave?" he asked.

"It's a complicated story.." said Gaz, glaring at her brother at the other end of the room.

"Oh." Alex shrugged. "You can borrow mine if you want. I can just play my GS3. It's pretty much the same."

Gaz almost choked on her pizza. "Are you kidding me? The GS4 is way better! That's like, an unmistakeable fact," she exclaimed.

Gaz was too busy talking to Alex to notice Zim enter the lunchroom. "Filthy teachers," he muttered. "Do they not know how many monkeys I had to tape together to make that monster?! Many!" Zim's eyes flicked over to where Gaz was. He almost had a squeedily spooch attack.

Not only was the Gaz-human talking to another human being besides her brother, but she was _laughing._ Not like, a pain-based laugh, but a fun one. Gaz was having fun. Zim glared daggers at Alex. He began to make his way towards the table.

"Greetings, Gaz-human," said Zim, hiding any signs of wanting to strangle the human boy.

Gaz's head spun around. Her eyes met Zim's fake ones, but she could still see the death in them. "Oh, um, hi..Zim," she said casually.

Zim's face was flushed with anger. Before he could yell profanities at Alex, Dib ran up just in time. "Zim, I need to show you something! My food is trying to eat Zita!" he lied.

"Can it wait?" Zim asked seriously.

"No." replied Dib simply. He pulled on Zim's arm and yanked him back to the table. "Dude, what are you _doing_?" he asked as if Zim was the stupidest being on the planet.

"I was saving the Dib-sister from the arms of that..HUMAN," snapped Zim, who was staring back at Alex with a deadly glare.

"Woah, Zim, chill. Are you...jealous?" asked Dib in a surprised tone.

"This has nothing to do with jelly! If your sister is spending time with that human, she will forget about Zim..and.." he trailed off and his arms slupped down to his knees.

Dib sighed. "Zim, why didn't you tell me you liked Gaz?"

Zim turned around. "If you were told that your former enemy had feelings for you little sister, how would you react?"

Dib was stumped. "I'd...be mad..and overprotective of my sister?" he said.

"Exactly," said Zim. He began to walk away, leaving his lunch behind.

"Where are you going?" asked Dib.

"To the little Irken's room," replied Zim angrily.

Zim approached the table. He hid behind a few trashcans until he got close enough. He pulled a strange device out of his pack that sort of looked like headphones. It would allow him to hear Gaz and Alex's conversation.

"Was that green guy your boyfriend?" asked Alex as he strained to see where the alien went to.

"What? Zim? No way," answered Gaz hastily.

Those words hit Zim like a thousand knives. But it was true, he wasn't Gaz's boyfriend. He hadn't even made a move on her yet. It was all her. Zim burried his face in his hands.

"Well, who was that other kid then?" Alex asked. He had given up on trying to find Zim.

"That was my brother Dib," Gaz replied in a bored tone.

"Oh," said Alex. "I have a brother, and he's like, the most annoying creature ever."

Gaz's eyes widened. She began telling Alex a bunch of weird stories about Dib, how he had always thought Zim was an alien and stuff.

After a few minutes of talking, the bell rang, signalling it was time to go back to class. "Oh well, I'll see you later Alex," said Gaz. The two waved to eachother and went their seperate ways. Gaz spent the rest of the schoolday avoiding Zim and Dib.

**This wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but who cares? I've been planning this chapter for a while now and decided now that Zim and Gaz certainly have feelings for eachother I could bring the OC in now. Alex is one of my best friends on the internet. He looks nothing like his discription but I just like the name :3 Now that Zim has competetion, he's gunna have to step up his game. And no, I didn't forget about the Game Slave Zim bought. That'll come later...*evil grin***


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all who are reading this...hey, there's blood on my thumb...Uhhh, anyways, I continue this very unplanned fanfic for your enjoyment. *Confetti* Solike, something happens in this chapter that may either suit your weird needs, or disappoint you out of your mind. Either way, I'm changing this to T just in case.**

Chapter 10

Stay With Me Tonight

That Thursday, Gaz had made plans to sit with Alex again and she was actually looking forward to hanging out with a human that wasn't completely stupid.

Gaz stepped into the room, clutching her Vampire Piggy lunchbox. She walked over to the same empty table, except Alex was the only one sitting there.

"Oh, hey Gaz," he said with his face lit up in a beautiful smile. Gaz nodded and sat next to him.

"I see you brought your Game Slaves today," she said, pointing to the gaming devices.

Alex nodded and took a bite out of his apple. "Yeah, do you want to play with one?" he asked and handed her the GS4.

"Sure..." replied Gaz, accepting the game. After that, the two began slaying the hoards of Vampire Piggies.

Zim and Dib stood against the wall, somewhat close to where Gaz and Alex were. They were facing the two of them, so if they wanted to, they could be looking at eachother right now. But they weren't.

So Zim and Dib were leaning against the wall when two girls walked up all giggley and whatnot.

"Hey Zim! I'm Lillian!" squeeled one of them.

"Hi Dib! I'm Megan!" squeeled the other.

"Uhhh..." was the response of the boys.

"Would you guys, maybe, like to go to the dance with us?!" asked Lillian awkwardly.

"Yes," responded Dib simply.

"What?!" shrieked Zim. He whispered in Dib's ear. "Dib-stink, are you crazy? These females are excessively stupid!" They looked over at the girls, who were staring blankly into space.

"Zim, this might be my only chance at getting a date. I don't care what you do with Lily-pad, but I'm going with NutMeg, okay?" Dib said.

"Grrr...fine," replied Zim as Dib and Megan walked off. He stared blankly at Lillian.

Gaz watched as Lillian stared up at Zim with her strange eyes and clowny make-uped face. She growled. Alex noticed her miss a piggy, which was strange for her. "Uh, Gaz...are you okay?" he asked. He followed her gaze over to where Zim and Lillian were.

"Huh? Oh..yeah, I'm fine," she replied absent-mindedly.

Alex looked down at her and, out of pity, said, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you..."

Gaz focussed her attention on Alex as he continued. "Would you like to go the the dance with me tomorrow?" he asked.

Gaz stopped pressing buttons on the Game Slave, causing her to get trampled by piggies and red words flashed on the screen: **GAME OVER: YOU SUCK.**

She stared at him with her eyes wide and mouth opened. "Uh...sure..I guess.." she stammered.

"Great," he said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Gaz.

"I want to get to my next class a little earlier today. Yesterday I was late and got a lecture from Mr. Johnson." he said with his eyes narrowed.

"Oh..um...okay," replied Gaz as she watched Alex walk away.

Her attention was put back on Zim and the weird girl who was standing close to him. Too close. Gaz didn't remember anything after that.

Gaz panted as she stood over someone. Her vision was blurred but she could clearly see the blood on her fist. _Crap-oh-crap-oh-crap-oh-crap, _she thought when she realized what had just happened. Everyone in the cafeteria was surrounding the area quietly. She looked up at Zim with guilt in her eyes.

"Zim..." Gaz said. She had just beaten up Lillian. Severely.

"Gaz-human, what did you just do?" he asked in slight fear as well as shock.

"I don't know..." she said, looking down at the floor to hide the tears in her eyes. After that, she ran out of the lunchroom. And no one saw her for the rest of the day.

Gaz sat on her roof with her face in her hands. She had totally screwed up that day. 1: Accepting an invitation to a dance she didn't even want to go to. 2: Beating up Zim's date. How could it possibly get any worse?

Gaz looked up at the night sky. The stars and the moon were the only thing lighting it up. She sighed and rested her head in her hands wearily.

All of the sudden, she heard soft footsteps behind her. She whipped her head around, ready to curse out Dib for bothering her, but it wasn't Dib.

Gaz looked up at Zim with teary eyes. He was wearing black T-shirt and gray jeans, which wasn't the same outfit he had been wearing at skool. His wig was a bit spikier, but no too much, and he smelled like he was wearing men's cologne.

"Z-Zim?" sniffed Gaz. Zim nodded and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

Gaz couldn't keep the tears from falling as she said, "Zim, I didn't mean to-"

"Yes, you did, Gaz-human. You meant to beat up that girl. You meant to because you couldn't stand the thought of anyone else stealing me away from you, like I felt about the human you were with," interrupted Zim softly.

"What are you saying, Zim?" she asked as he wiped her eyes.

Zim looked down at her. His beautiful ruby eyes hidden behind his contacts. "I'm saying that you are feeling the human emotion, love, towards me, Gaz," he explained. "and that's why you brought pain upon the other female."

Gaz shook her head. She wouldn't allow herself to love anything but her Game Slave. But then again, she had never felt guilty after beating someone up. Maybe she did love Zim...

"Well," said Gaz. "Do you feel the same way?"

Zim took a minute to ponder this. Oh, how badly he wanted to say yes, but something inside him told him to say no, to break the girl's heart. But he just could'nt bear to do that to her. He was in too far to go back now.

"Yes, Gaz. I love you," he said. Before he could say anything else, he was stopped by Gaz's lips crashing against his.

Zim was taken aback by the sudden action, but soon relaxed into it. He wrapped his arms around Gaz lightly, deepening the kiss. Zim's arms comforted Gaz as if everthing else in the world didn't matter. _There's no going back now,_ thought Gaz. She pulled Zim closer to her.

Approximately 10 seconds later, Gaz broke the kiss. She looked into Zim's contacted eyes and snickered at his sorrowful expression. "Zim likes your lips upon mine. Why did you stop?" he asked.

Gaz laughed again and placed her lips back on his. Once she pulled away again, Zim stood back up and began to walk away. "Wait, Zim," blurted Gaz.

He turned around and looked at her. "Can you stay with me tonight? Just for a bit longer?" she asked hopefully.

Zim chuckled and sat back down next to her. Her wrapped his arms around Gaz and she rested her head on his shoulder. Together they looked up at the stars and fell asleep in eachother's arms. Maybe even Invaders need someone after all.

**Okay, I spent like, half an hour writing the sucky kissy-scene. Cuz like, I've never kissed anyone so I had to use my experience from other FanFics and of course Google. I still haven't forgot about the Game Slave Zim bought for Gaz, Zim has. I'll bring that out when it's ready. I might need more help for later scenes like that. *Facepalm* I am such a mess. Happy early Edd Gould Day everyone (Cuz I doubt I'll have another chapter out by the 25th).**


	11. Author's Note: Fun :3

**35 reviews so far?! Holy crap! Thank you guys for being interested in this horrible FanFiction made my me. Muchly appreciated. I had a nice Edd's Day yesterday so I'm prepared to write another chapter of Invaders Need No One. Seriously, I just liked the name. Welp, now's the time to step up my game on this one. *steps up game***

**And like, in the last chapter, I had a LOT of trouble writing about something I've never done. (Kissing) IT'S NOT THAT I'M UGLY OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. And most of my friends are ugly. ^-^**

**Let's hope they grow out of that. Solike, if I'm gunna do any more kissy scenes in the future, I'm going to need help explaining that. If you guys have any suggestions, don't hesitate to nag me. Also, I can't shake the feeling that I put the kissy scene in there too soon. **

**Some guy from the internet: ****Holy h*** Kaylee, get to the d*** story for crying out loud!**

**Kaylee: ****Hey, man. Watch your swearing, this is a family FanFiction.**

**Some guy: ****You're driving me nuts! You keep ADDING AND ADDING to this d*** author's note!**

**Kaylee: ****WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SWEARING?**

**Some guy: ****YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO WRITE FANFICTIONS ON THIS SITE.**

**Kaylee: **** Don't make me shoot you..**

**Some guy: ****I mean really...you just go ON AND ON, I actually FEEL BAD about how long this is getting just cuz you wanna make a PUN somewhere.**

**Kaylee: ****Grrrr...*loads gun***

**Some guy: ****Could this possibly get any long- WAIT A MINUTE, AREN'T YOU TOO YOUNG FOR THAT?! *Gets shot in head***

**Kaylee: ****Heheh...you just got...crap. I can't think of a pun.**

**Author's Note of the Author's Note...make sense at all?**

**Well jeez, this WAS pretty long. I might as well keep this seperate from the actual story due to its length. The story will be up momentarily...as long as I get it done before Dad gets home with food, oh yeah I could really go for some food right now.**

**No random guys from the internet were harmed in the typing of this FanFiction.**

**"Some guy from the internet" came from the back of my Toaster Brains comicbook. Yes, they exist.**

**It was a review.**

**"i like eddsworld" -Some guy from the internet.**

**Hehe...**

**till next time weird people that like my work for some reason.**

**Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, okay! I'm writing another chapter! Just..put down your pitchforks!**

Chapter 12

Just a Dream

Gaz woke up in her bed and looked around. She couldn't tell if it was day or night, so she looked at the alarm clock sitting on her bedside table. 2:34 AM it said. She rubbed her eyes. _Wait a minute..._she thought. _If I was with Zim last night...then how come I'm back in my bed?_

Gaz thought hard. It had to have been a dream then. She stood up and walked over to her open window. The cool breeze felt nice on her face. As she gazed up at the sky, which was lighted up by the stars and streetlights, she tried her best to remember her dream.

_It started out with Zim and a girl. They were talking. Gaz couldn't see the disgust on Zim's face as he looked down at the "pathetic earth monkey." Gaz didn't notice how her crush on Zim had grown in the past days. She lost it. _

_Next thing she knew, Gaz was beating the girl senseless. Her _She chuckled darkly as she remembered the blood on her hands. Her mind drifted back to the dream._ Gaz ran out of the room after realizing what she had done._

_She had basically admitted to being in love with Zim._

_That night, Dib had tried to talk to Gaz, bring her food, and all that other brotherly crap, but she wouldn't accept any of it. She'd just shoot Dib her famous "if you don't leave me alone right now, I'll knock you out with your own arm" look. He finally left her alone._

_Gaz gazed up at the stars until she had heard footsteps behind her. Thinking it was Dib, she told him to go away, only to find it was Zim who was standing behind her. Zim sat down next to her and explained why she had lashed out on the girl known as Lillian (I think that was her name). Next thing she knew they were kissing._

Gaz looked away from the stars and back into her own room, where everything looked a little more hopeless. She walked back over to her bed, disappearing into the dark room. She didn't even bother to close the window.

_At least it was just a dream, _thought Gaz. Although she was a little relieved, she was also disappointed. She scolded herself in her sleep. Why couldn't she accept the fact that Irkens couldn't love? Well there it was. Everything _was_ hopeless. Gaz fell deeper into sleep, silently wishing something would go her way for once.

Little did she know, her wish was about to come true.

**So yeah, not much of a chapter, more of a sneak peek to keep you guys on your toes or whatever. The next chapter is taking place at the dance and stuff. Maybe Gaz will truely find out if it was really a dream or not. WILL WE EVER FIND OUT- *gets hit in head with rock* Okay, WHO THREW THE ROCK, WAS IT YOU? *Points* I told you I was making a chapter! Wait a minute...AHHHHH! *Gets carried away by angry mob***


	13. Chapter 13

**Guess who's back?**

**Back again.**

**Kaylee's back.**

**Tell a friend.**

**Herro people who like my work for some reason! I'm baaaaack! Your death threats are really improving my speed (sarcasm). Keep 'em comin' XD. Omg...I just said XD on a FanFiction...AND OMG! *Squeals* I'm becoming a feminine female! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Okay, anyways, here's another chapter for your weird selves. Thanks to everyone who reviewed because I'm too tired to write all the names out. Bad news. Or good news. However you wanna put that. This is gunna be one of the final chapters, seeing as though it's getting to its climax. Wait, I think the climax was the kiss. I DUNNO. Either way, I think it's time to end this soon. P.S May not be a lot of ZaGr in the first part of this chapter...heck! it may even turn out to be a two-parter!**

* * *

Previously on Invaders Need No One:

Gaz wakes up after her time spent with Zim, in which she forced herself to believe was a dream. After recalling all the events of the 'dream', she goes back to sleep in order to get a good night's rest for the long day ahead, wishing something would finally go her way.

* * *

Chapter 13, yo!

The Dance (part 1)

Dib pulled on his trenchcoat and looked at his iPhone calendar. Friday, April 2013. He sighed. He really wished he hadn't said yes to that girl about taking her to the Spring Dance. (**oh, a 'spring dance'? how cliche.**) But there was no going back now. Psh, even if he called if off, she was probably too poo-brained to figure out that she was being dumped. Dib swore to God that those kids were getting stupider every year.

Even if he _could_ call it off, 1: he'd have no date and be stuck looking like an idiot. And 2: he'd break a girl's heart and have a reputation for not only being a weirdo, but also a jerk. _It's a win-win_, thought Dib sarcastically. _There's no way out._

Dib marked this as one of the only times he had regretted not listening to Zim.

Gaz had already gotten ready and was on her way to skool, playing the GS4 Alex had loaned her. She was wearing a black tank top with dark purple jeans and her hair was restyled to hang over one of her eyes. As she walked to skool, she was kicking every rock and crunching every leaf in order to keep herself distracted.

At least she had got ahead of Dib. He'd probably be trying to converse with her about things she didn't care about, and she'd just nod her head nonchalantly. Gaz had to admit, before Zim came along, they had a pretty good thing going there.

* * *

Zim adjusted his wig as he looked in his mirror. _Good enough__**, **_thought the alien. Good enough to blend in. Zim studied his dark green Sublime t-shirt and dark blue jeans. If you squint, he'd actually look like a normal human teenager. But Zim was anything but normal. Or human.

"MASTER!" squealed Gir as he ran into the room, his little metal feet clanking against the floor of Zim's base. "Master...I made tacos.." whispered Gir, narrowing his eyes.

"For breakfast?" questioned Zim suspiciously.

Gir stared up at him blankly. "Duh," he said before running off and squealing in another room.

Zim shook his head and turned back to the mirror. "Sometimes I wonder why I haven't dismantled that little beast..." he mumbled darkly. He went back to adjusting his wig.

Zim could honestly say he couldn't wait to see Gaz, and wanted to look extra nice for her today. Well, of course he wouldn't _say_ he wanted to see Gaz. He'd never admit to still, he could think it.

"Why do I feel like this?" Zim thought out loud. _Was it the kiss?_ Suddenly, a non-exsistant lightbulb flashed over his head. He raised his arm to look at his watch. 6:30 AM it read. Good, he still had time. "Computer!" he called.

"What?"

"I want you to gather all the information you can find on human affection. It's very urgent," Zim commanded.

Computer sighed. "You're the boss. The crazy, insane boss," it mumbled. After Computer gathered all the info Zim needed, he went on studying until it was time for skool.

* * *

Gaz sat in class, fidgeting. "Miss Membrane," said the teacher. Gaz looked up. "Is there a reason you're not paying attention today?" Gaz groaned. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this crap right now. "Just eager to learn, Mrs. Mailen," she said sarcastically. Mrs. Mailen frowned before turning back to the board and continuing the lesson.

Gaz went back to fidgeting. There was a total of 8 hours until she had to be at least READY for the dance. She groaned again. She didn't want to go with Alex! But how was she gunna tell him off? _Well it's settled then,_ Gaz thought to herself. _I'm screwed._

Just then Mrs. Mailen snapped her fingers. "Daydreaming again, are we, Miss Membrane?" she said impatiently. Gaz sat up a little straighter, implying that she was, in fact, listening. When the teacher turned back around once again, she rolled her eyes and slumped back down. She decided not to worry about the dance anymore or else she'd drive herself insane.

Meanwhile Dib was in his Social Studies class. He could barely pay attention himself. Luckily though, he sat at the back of the room so nobody was able to see him not paying attention. _What am I gunna do? _he thought. Okay, so he couldn't break up with her, he couldn't bail out...he hit his head on the table. "Dib," said the Social Studies teacher. "We do not bang our heads on tables in class."

Dib mumbled something under his breath. "What is it that's so important that you're not on task today?" she asked, gaining attention from the rest of the class. They all turned around to look at him.

"Just excited about another day of learning, I guess," he used the same excuse as his sister. The Social Studies teacher rolled her eyes and turned back to the board. Dib went back to his state of thought. _Hmmm,_ _I wonder what Zim is doing right now._

* * *

While Dib and Gaz were struggling to survive their classes, Zim was sitting in the center of the room, messing with some sort of alien device. Oddly enough, no one seemed to notice him. His teacher stood up at the front of the room speaking in a boring tone. "And. Now. Class.. I'll. Demonstrate. How. To. Turn. A. Hamburger. Into. A. Piece. Of. Glass. In. A. Total. Of. 5. Minutes."

One kid raised his hand. "But what does that have to do with science?" he asked boldy.

The teacher's eyes bulged out of his head as he pressed a button that sent the annoying child into the underground classroom. "AHHHH!" he shrieked as he fell. All the kids gulped and made sure to pay attention to avoid being killed. All except Zim of course. He hadn't even looked up the whole time.

* * *

The hours went by rather quickly and it was soon lunch time. Zim walked down the hall nonchalantly and Dib ran up to him. "I can't believe I made it out of there alive!" he said dramatically.

"What are you talking about, Dib-stink?" Zim asked, sensing his friend's overreaction. Dib explained to Zim what happened in class while the walked to the lunch room.

Gaz walked in with her Vampire Piggy lunch box and scanned the room for her brother and the alien. When she spotted them, she started over towards them but froze when she heard her name being called by a familiar voice. "Alex," she said.

"Hey Gaz. Do you want to come sit at my table with a few of my friends?" he asked sweetly. Gaz hid the disgusted look on her face with a sideways grin. _God, I don't want to sit next to him OR his stupid friends. I just want to go sit next to Dib and Zim and just enjoy my lunch. Why does this have to be so darn complicated? _she thought. Never in her life did Gaz think she'd ever feel _that!_

"Sure," she said deadpan. She trudged her way over to where Alex and his group of idiotic friends were sitting. She sat down between Alex and one of his friends (who hey! just happened to be a girl). She began to eat her lunch until she heard a boy at the end of the table say something.

"Come on Alex, you invited _that_ to come and sit with us!?" he said bitterly, causing Gaz to wince.

Everyone got quiet again. _Oh dear God, not again,_ thought Gaz, hoping that she wouldn't send someone else to the hospital and make a huge scene like last time. But the boy continued.

"I mean, really. She's such a creep. A weird, anti-social creep."

Others at the table started to join in. But the longer Gaz kept a straight face, the more people got uninterested and turned back to their food. "Yeah, Alex. The only people she hangs out with are the big-headed kid and that weird green guy. Maybe she's part of the freakshow too!" another girl joked. Gaz glanced at Alex, who looked pretty nervous. Everyone else at the table started adding the insult chain, making the boy look more uncomfortable.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" asked Dib, pointing to the table his sister was at.

Zim looked over his shoulder and saw Gaz, sitting a table full off people laughing and giggling. _Hmm, maybe she's finally socializing, _he thought with a smirk. He looked closer. No, this wasn't socializing, Gaz wasn't smiling, and neither was the boy intending to escort her to the dance.

"Guys...screw off," Alex whispered to his clique through clenched teeth.

"No Alex, it's okay," muttered Gaz. She'd just have to deal with it for a little while longer. She continued eating her lunch in silence.

* * *

An hour or so later, Gaz sat in one of her classes once again. She rested her head on her arm, using it to prop herself up. All of the sudden, a loud noise came from the intercom. It was a crazed squeal. _Gir..._though Gaz with a tiny smile.

"Hello class, this is your new announcer. I need Gaz Membrane to come to the office. Thank you." Gir's voice became serious. "In ten seconds your ceiling will rain tacos."

"Gir!" yelled Zim in the background. Gaz giggled. She stood up and made her way to the door before even being dismissed.

Gaz walked down the long, empty halls of the Hi Skool. She was a good 20 yards away from the office when suddenly a gloved hand shot out of nowhere and pulled her into the janitor's closet...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**God, I'm horrible at cliffhangers, aren't I? Anywho, I started this chapter a long time ago. In fact, I'm staying up late on a Sunday to finish this. It's 2 hours and 5 minutes passed my bedtime. THAT'S HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU (no homo). So what I was doing was making Gaz go down and have _ (sorry don't wanna ruin the surprise ;D) grab her and pull her in. Then I forgot why. So I never figured out what I was planning to do. And still haven't forgot about the Game Slave just so you know. And for people who don't know, my laptop is broken so I haven't had a chance to post. I get it for like, 5 days every month. It sucks. Hopefully, the dance will take place in the next chapter or the one after that! ;D**

**Stay beautiful, my lovelies.**

**-KAYLEE THE AWESOME**

**P.S Also check out my new DeviantART account, WafflesAndCoke!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I got 2 reviews. Oh. My. God. I AM DISAPPOINTED IN YOU ALL. Anywho, my tiny amount-o-followers, I have another chapter for your beautiful selves. Enjoy. -shoves muffin into Alex's mouth- IT'S GOOD FOR YOU! Alex: NO IT ISN'T -runs away-**

**WARNING: Mild swearing**

**god, i'm weird.**

Chapter 14 (aka 13 part 2)

The Dance p2: Catch Me

Gaz, who was surprised enough to have fallen on the cold, hard floor of the closet, dusted herself off. Without thinking, she tackled whoever had pulled her into the janitor's closet. As she was struggling to pin him/her down, she couldn't get a good look at the person's face because it was wearing a ski mask. "You're gunna pay you little..." she pulled off the ski mask. "..Zim?"

Zim looked up at her with a mixture of anger, hurt, and confusion. "Zim. What the HELL?" screamed Gaz. She was glad no one would be able to hear her through the door. The Irken remained quiet and tilted his head a tiny bit so he wouldn't have to look straight into Gaz's amber eyes, which were now burning through his flesh with a deadly glare.

"Answer me," she demanded. But it sounded more like a threat.

Zim cleared his throat and coughed a bit to stall before he shoved the purple teen off of him, back onto the floor. He glared down at her surprised look. He dusted himself off and looked at the closet door. "I needed to speak with you on important matters," he explained deadpan. The girl was silent.

Gaz, still lost for words, nodded. "A-and what is it that you need to talk to me about?" she asked finally.

Zim's expression slid into a small smirk and he glanced back down at Gaz. "Last night you made clear your feelings for Zim, correct?" he said, requesting confirmation.

Gaz's face went blank. "No," she growled.

"What about that, what do you humans call it? Kiss?"

Gaz growled again. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lied and stood up, ready to leave. She reached for the knob but Zim's arm wrapped around her and grabbed it, preventing her from leaving. He spun her around to face him.

"I'm not letting you leave until I get an answer," he said.

Gaz smacked his arm away and pushed him into the wall, knocking a few things off their shelves in the process. "I gave you an answer," she said bitterly, before throwing a punch at Zim in which he dodged easily. _What happened to him? He's acting like a complete jerk!_

"Yes, I agree. You did answer me, but it wasn't an answer I liked." An answer he liked?! What the hell was THAT supposed to mean?

Gaz grabbed him by the throat and pushed him down onto the ground. He choked a bit. "I don't care what you _like_, Zim. Frankly, I don't know why you brought me down here in the first place. I thought it was just one of Gir's stupid tricks to make me try his waffles. You wasted my time acting like a freaking jerk."

Zim looked up at her with hurt eyes hiding behind contacts. He straighted his wig that had been messed up from fighting with Gaz. Gaz wasn't going to fall for him again. She was gunna walk out on him like everyone e,se had done to her. And she wasn't going to feel bad about it.

"Wait."

"What?" Gaz snapped.

"I'm sorry...I just, wanted to impress you," whispered Zim.

Gaz's face relaxed a bit, still keeping a hint of shock though. Zim...wanted to impress _her?_ Why? Why did this have to happen? She soon found herself reaching down to help Zim up...again. He took her hand, but instead of standing up, he pulled her down next to him.

"Zim, I have to get back to class," Gaz said trying to stand up, only to be pulled back down.

"You don't _have_ to," he said stroking her hair, his contacted eyes twinkling. Gaz groaned. She was falling for him, and she was falling hard. She only hoped Zim would be there to catch her.

The three teenagers sat in their last classes of the day, their eyes intent on the clock. 2:09. 1 minute left. In Zim's class, he was trying to balance his pencil between his lips and where his nose should be. Dib was staring at his watch, trying to make it go faster with some sort of weird magic. Gaz was barely paying attention to her teacher, or anything for that matter. As for her, she just wanted this day to be over.

**RING!**

_Finally!, _throught Zim, Dib, and Gaz as they each bolted out of their classrooms. Zim was the first one to get outside. He sat on the steps, waiting for his friends. Dib and Gaz walked out simultaneously. ZIm stood up when he saw them. The three started to walk home together but were interrupted by a loud squeal. They turned around to see Lilian (aka Lily-Pad) jumping up and down. "Diblet!" she screamed and ran over to him, clinging to his arm.

Zim and Gaz exchanged glances that said, "oh brother." Gaz chuckled. "Diblet, huh?"

"Shut up!" Dib said blushing as Lily-Pad held him tighter. He kept trying to struggle out of her hold, but she wouldn't budge.

"Uh...need some help there?" offered Zim with a smirk. He moved towards Gaz and put his arm around her, oblivious to her blush.

"Naw, don't worry about me, guys. I'll catch up with you later. In time for the dance."

Zim nodded in response and walked Gaz home, his arm still around her. _I'll doom him later, _Gaz thought with a small grin.

"Dib! Dib, where the hell are you?" called Gaz as she walked around the Membrane house.

"Over here," replied Dib, walking out of the bathroom. "Tie," he said.

Gaz nodded and tossed him his tie. "Here ya go, Diblet," she chuckled mockingly.

Dib rolled his eyes as he put on his tie. "Ready."

Gaz put on a small black jacket over her dress and grabbed her purse. "Ready." she replied.

"Great," said Dib. "Now we wait."

_Now we wait._

**This chapter was kicking. My. Butt. I know how on the first chapter, I promised no "choice words" but sometimes even people my age can't find anything better to get the point across. The next chapter is probably the best. Chapter 13 is taking longer than expected. So next time I'll have chapter 15 (aka 13 part 3) up. It's gunna be frickin awesome yo. t(^-^t)**

**Summer is almost here.**

**Kaylee is almost in Middle School.**

**Her life is about to end.**


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLY SWIM GYM.**

**I'M BACK.**

**OR SOMETHING.**

**Well of course this is simply an author's note. It would be kind of silly to post a whole chapter at 3 AM, wouldn't it? Well, I'm sure you'd think otherwise, considering you've been waiting for about a month. Yeah, my laptop still has a virus and I'm using my mom's laptop in a ghetto hotel room. That's a good 350 dollars down the toilet. But I feel really bad about leaving you guys at such a cliff hanger (I think it was, I'm gunna have to read it again). Especially when someone thought I was going to commit suicide. Which I'm not.**

**So here's an update on what's going on with Kaylee.**

**-broken laptop, fun.**

**-I'm at a ghetto hotel in Kansas City.**

**-A boy asked me out but my best friend liked him, which you really don't care about.**

**-Fun Fact: My friend Alexander (inspiration for the character, Alex) is really into Neopets, so I might write a Fic about him and our friends (including me) as Kacheeks hiding out in Eliv Thade's (Eliv Death, Vile Death, Live Hated…he's into anagrams) Castle, trying not to get caught. So stay tuned for that!**

**-I'm within the last chapters of this.**

**-I got banned from DeviantART for being underage ._.**

**-One of my best friends turned into a bully.**

**-I might be doing a Lilli2004 Fic.**

**-Worlds of Fun rocks. I'm sunburnt tho.**

**WTF, WHY WOULD YOU CARE ABOUT THE REASONS WHY I'M NOT POSTING?!**

**YOU JUST WANT THE STORY!**

**But alas, you'll have to wait just a smidgen longer. Bear with me, you guys.**

**You were all disappointed when you found out this wasn't a legit chapter, huh?**

**BUT OH HEY GOOD NEWS GOOD NEWS.**

**Well, it's bad for me but good for you I guess.**

**I'm having trouble with the kissy scene…so if you could PM me, something you'd be okay with me copying and pasting, that'd be great. And I'll make a chapter especially dedicated to you! ^-^**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, lovelies.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys. Kaylee here. As most of you know, I'm very unproductive with this Fanfiction due to my computer being junkish. Well, I got it fixed. But I'm really not into this Fic anymore. It was a cool idea when I first started, but I've kinda lost my interest in Invader ZIM. mynewfavoriteshowisgravityfallsbutthathaslittletod owithit. I'm trying to finish this because I know you guys like it so much, but I'd rather spend my summer outside doing stuff instead of wasting my young life on the Internet, you know?**

**alsoihadanicebirthdaythankyou. **

**And Alex, who was the inspiration for the character, is no longer my friend. So I much rather not think about him. Truthfully, I can't wait to get back to school. **

**I might ask one of you to continue this for me, but I don't want to do that considering there's like, literally one chapter left, I think. And I really hate it when I find a good ZaGr and it ends up discontinuing. So I get the feeling.**

**idk.**

**I'm really rushing through this as it is. I'm working on one of the last chapters right now, and it's nearly 2 AM.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoy the rest of this.**

**I'm glad you all like the stuff I write, which makes that stuff all the more worth while.**

**-Kaylee**

**Here it is, folks. Try not to kill me, kay?**

* * *

Previously on Invaders Need No One:

Zim and Gaz were talking in a janitor's closet, Zim's attitude more arrogant than usual at a failed attempt to impress Gaz. He reminded her about their kiss, therefore proving it was not a dream. Zim, Gaz, and Dib suffered through their last classes of the day. Zim walked Gaz home while Dib was being smothered by his new "girlfriend". Once he got back, the Membrane siblings prepared for their Spring Dance.

Chapter 15 (oh boy.)

The Dance (for real this time, guys)

* * *

A few minutes later, Gaz heard the doorbell ring. She trudged her way to the door and opened it to see Alex, his face flushed with anger and frustration. Gaz's alarmed expression returned to its normal state once she saw Lily-Pad behind him, blabbering about how amazing Dib was.

"oh hello," said Gaz unemotionally, resisting the urge to slam the door in his face, right then and there, dismissing the whole event as "unimportant". Which it was...for now.

Alex brushed himself off from Lily-Pad touching his shoulder as she would talk, talk, talk. His face still irritated. "Hey," he mumbled.

Gaz rolled her eyes and stepped aside to let her and Dib's date enter their home. "Diblet!" squealled Lilian as she ran up Dib and squeezed him into a hug. Dib groaned. "What's wrong Diblet, do you have a cold?" she asked stupidly.

"No, I'm fine," he lied. He wasn't happy about this. And as he exchanged glances with his sister, it was apparent that she wasn't either.

"Well...I guess we should go.." announced Gaz, breaking the awkward silence. The others nodded and started out the front door. Dib and Lilian led the way, Lilian's arm locked around his. _Clingy idiot,_ he thought as he looked ahead with anxiety. Gaz and Alex walked close behind them, Alex keeping a safe distance away from his date. _Off to the worst night ever, _thought Gaz unhappily.

* * *

The group soon saw the Hi School in the distance. Gaz sighed. She really wished she had her Game Slave with her. It had been almost a month without her having it and she was afraid she'd forget how to push the buttons. _No,_ thought Gaz. _It can't be _that _bad._

Dib, Lilian, Alex, and Gaz walked into the gym, where the dance was taking place. As they looked for a table, Gaz's eyes scanned the room for Zim. _Darn, _she thought. _He's not here._ Gaz stopped looked and sighed, catching Alex's attention. He touched her hand gently and she looked up at him.

"Hey guys!" called Dib, which startled Alex enough for him to snap his hand back. "I found a table!"

Gaz sighed in relief and followed the Dib, Lilian, and Alex to the table. She sat down first and Alex sat down next to her. Dib groaned when he had to sit next to Lily-Pad. She clinged to his arm again. Gaz chuckled. "You know, it's not so bad," she said. "At least you found someone who's stupid enough to want to be your girlfriend."

Dib responded with the flick of his middle finger causing Gaz to burst out in laughter. Alex smiled down at her and his eyes traveled over to Lilian, being clingy, once again. _Hmm, why isn't Gaz being clingy too?_ he thought to himself. _Oh yeah, she doesn't even want to be here. I bet she doesn't even like me._ He looked down at his date who was tapping her fingers on the table impatiently, noticing how quickly her attitude changed.

Gaz looked up after a few minutes. "I'm gunna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She stood up and quickly excused herself from the table.

"Hm," said Dib. "I wonder what _her _problem is."

* * *

Gaz looked in the mirror. She looked beautiful, but she didn't feel it. "God," she whispered to herself. _I hate this. So much._

All of the sudden she heard a female sobbing in one of the stalls. Gaz slowly walked over to it and knocked on the door. "Hello?" she said. The door opened, because whoever was in it apparently didn't lock it. The teenage girl peeked into the stall to see Megan (Zim's date) sitting there crying in her hands.

Gaz groaned. _Ughhh, all of the sudden I feel the need to be nice or whatever. _She looked over her shoulder to make sure there was nobody else in the bathroom and stepped into the stall. "Hey...uh, are you..okay? I heard you crying and just wanted to check..."

Megan aka Nut-Meg looked up at her. "I'm fine," she sniffed.

Gaz spun around, ready to leave. "Well, in THAT case.."

"WAIT."

"What?"

But Megan just cried harder. Gaz groaned again and shuffled her way over to her. She bent down next to the crying girl. "Come on, I don't have all night. Tell me what happened or I'm going to leave you in here crying like a loser." _Crap,_ she thought. _My threats are becoming lamer and lamer._

"It's Z-z-zim," Megan stuttered.

"Get to the point."

"He told me h-he didn't l-like meee...and that h-he wanted to g-go to the dance with some girl named Gaz!" she sobbed.

Gaz kneeled there with an idiotic smile on her face. "He...he wants to go to the dance with me..?" she said happily.

Megan's head shot up. "YOU'RE Gaz? YOU'RE the one trying to steal my Zimmy?"

_Ohhhhhh crapppp,_ Gaz thought, realizing what she just did.

Megan stood up, towering over the her. She never noticed how tall the stupid girl was. "Wait a minute...you're ALSO the girl who tried to kill me the other day!"

Gaz rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous laugh. "Haha...yeahhh..that was me."

"And you think I'm just gunna let you go out there and dance with MY boyfriend?"

"Wait, what?" the purple-haired girl retorted.

"Well, not today," Megan whispered as she opened the toilet lid and stepped inside.

"Uhhhh..." said Gaz as she watched her go down...

* * *

Dib, Lilian, and Alex sat at the table quietly. Alex looked around. "Gaz's been gone for a long time. You think she ditched us?"

Dib sipped his Pepsi. "Naw, I know how much it meant to her to see Zim...ber-wable-snakr.."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Zimberwablesnakr?" he laughed? "Nice save, dude, but I know Gaz doesn't like me. I just asked her out because I could tell she wanted to go to the dance with Zim. You know, to help her make him jealous."

Dib looked impressed. "Wow, you're a lot smarter than most people at this school," he snickered pointing to Lily-pad, who was too busy eating her hair to notice. The boys laughed.

"Haha, I wish she DID like me though. We'd be having a lot more fun if we were here with people we actually liked," Alex said nodding.

"Wait, so you do like Gaz?"

Before Alex could answer the group heard a scream coming from the girls' bathroom.

The two looked at eachother. "Was that..."

"Yes...GAZ!"

Dib and Alex took off towards the restrooms leaving Lilian. "Diblet! Come back!"

The teens arrived at the girls' bathroom. Alex pushed the door. "It won't open!" He slammed himself against the door repeatedly until Dib pulled him away.

"Dude...you gotta pull it," he said.

"Oh..right."

Dib and Alex piled into the bathroom shocked to see Gaz on the floor wiping blood off her cheek.

"Gaz!" they yelled and ran over her.

"Gaz, are you okay?" asked Dib.

She nodded silently and looked up at her brother and date. All of the sudden an Irken female popped up behind him with a knife in her hand. "ALEX, LOOK OUT!" she screamed in horror.

Alex spun around to see the Irken getting ready to stab him. He quickly dodged the attack and ran behind her, knocking her down.

Dib stood in front of his sister protectively. "W-who is that?!" he questioned as Alex knocked her down again.

"It's Megan! She's Irken!" Gaz yelled.

Dib practically crapped himself. "Wow, I was not expecting THAT." (**Yeah, neither was I, Dib.**) "Alex, you go find Zim, I'll hold her off!"

Megan climbed on top of Alex, ready to stab him, but he grabbed her arm and knocked the knife out of her hand. He scrambled to his feet and ran out the bathroom door.

"Zim! Zim!" Alex ran around the packed lunch room screaming. He accidentally bumped into someone, knocking Pepsi all over them.

"Whoa, watch it dude!" he said. "Wait a minute...is that you, Alex? Hey buddy, how's it going?"

"I don't have time to talk man. Say, have you seen Zim around?" Alex asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, the green kid? He's outside the school. Why?"

"No time to explain!" Alex said running out of the lunch room.

The boy stared at him as he ran away. "Haha, same old Alex."

* * *

Alex opened the door to the school. The cold night wind blew as he ran around looking for the Irken male. "Zim! Zim, where are you?!" he shouted into the night.

"I'm right here, you idiot," Zim said.

The human spun around and saw Zim leaning against the school smoking an Irken cigarette.

Alex ran over to Zim. "Zim...we...need...you're help..." he said breathlessly.

"Spit it out, man."

"It's Gaz!"

Zim's contacted eyes widened. "What? What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain! Quick, come with me!" Alex said as Zim stomped out his cigarette.

The boys ran through the school back to the lunch room.

When they got back, they saw that the fight was no longer in the bathroom, but in the middle of the dance floor. Zim and Alex looked up as Megan levatated high up to the ceiling with Gaz in her hands. "Get back, or I'll drop her!" she shouted at Dib and a few other kids.

"Holy shhhh... Who is that?!" Zim shreiked.

Alex nudged him. "You're girlfriend."

The boys ran over to to where Dib and his geeky friends were standing with broken chairs in their hands as weapons in case Megan was planning on coming down anytime soon.

"DIB!" they screamed at the same time. Dib turned around and ran over to them.

"Dib-stink," Zim said breathlessly. "Tell me what's going on."

Dib and Alex looked at eachother nervously. "We don't really know," he said.

"How could you not know?! I need someone to tell me why Megan is Irken and is levatating, and trying to murder Gaz!" Zim spat.

Alex rubbed the back of his neck, catching Zim's attention. He grabbed Alex by the throat. "Did YOU do this? Is this your fault!?" he accused.

Alex squirmed and tried to get loose. "No, I swear! It wasn't me! That alien thing, Megan! She and Gaz were fighting in the bathroom and now she's going to kill her if you don't help us!" he explained.

Zim let go of Alex and stared up at Gaz and Megan. Megan was holding Gaz by one arm. She kicked at screamed. "Let me go, or I'm not going to hesitate to kill you!" Gaz threatened.

Megan chuckled evily. "I don't think that's a good idea, hun."

Dib flailed his arms and ran around in circles. "WHAT ARE WE GUNNA DO? WHAT ARE WE GUNNA DO? WHAT ARE WE GUNNA-" he was cut off by Zim slapping him. He rubbed his face and looked back up at his sister. "That's like, a 20 foot drop! (**i seriously have no idea how tall high school lunch rooms are. but you get the idea, right?**)"

Zim thought for a few seconds and then snapped his fingers as if he got an idea. "Follow me," he said sternly. The boys ran through the crowd who was watching the fight in fear. They were now in the middle of the cafeteria, straight below where Megan was holding Gaz. Things were definitely not looking good. Unless the three could think of an idea, Megan was going to kill Gaz.

* * *

**GAWD! ANOTHER FREAKING CLIFFHANGER. Sheesh. I hate myself for this. I really thought this was going to be the last chapter but it was getting too long for me. But I swears the next part is coming soon. I mean, unless my laptop breaks again, which I hope it doesn't. Yep. Another completely unplanned chapter from me. I totally wasn't planning on having Megan being Irken, but it kind of fit the situation...idek. ARE THERE ANY OTHER IRKENS AT THIS PARTAY? WE WILL FIND OUT.**

**So I really hope you guys liked this chapter and there'll be more hopefully in a few days tops.**

**-KayleeAgain**


	17. Chapter 17

**Last chapter. Ho-lee crap. Yay. It's over. Yes. Omg. Awesome.**

**A couple of days turned into a couple of months pretty fast huh? Wow I am so lazy ;_;**

**So yeah, COMPLETELY DONE WITH FANFICTIONS FOR A WHILE. I'll probably make a credit mush chapter after this one, so you don't have to read that if you don't want to.**

**So yeah.**

**I probably forgot all about this darn thing because I was distracted by the new Gravity Falls episode, BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO SPREAD ABOUT MY SEPARATE FANDOMS. Sometimes, I think to myself, "Kaylee, you need to get working on that FanFiction you started like, months ago." And then I say, "But Kaylee, I have plenty of time as if school isn't starting again in like, 4 days. I'll do it later, yeah?" And then I get into a painful fistfight with myself. I need to stop that.**

**(I have the need to put this in here, as I'm currently typing, I feel that I give Megan the characteristics and abilities of Bill Cipher.)**

**Thanks to everyone that's helped me through it with your reviewy...things. *facepalm* i suck.**

**F-ckthesystem125 scared me into writing this chapter. Nice username by the way..**

Previously on Invaders Need No One

The Membrane siblings and their dates arrived at the dance. Gaz went to the bathroom to look in the mirror and feel sorry for herself. She heard a girl who turned out to be Megan sobbing in one of the stalls about how Zim basically dumped her to go smoke outside and feel sorry for _him_self. Then Dib and Alex heard Gaz screaming in horror and whatnot and ran to the girls' bathroom to see what was causing her to scream. They saw Gaz beaten on the floor and while trying to help her, Megan attacked, and they discovered she was Irken. Alex ran off to find Zim, and while he was gone Megan left the bathroom with Gaz and threatened to drop her from 20 feet. Alex returned with Zim.

*Fanfare* whatever chapter number this is

And you know what, I'm gunna let you guys call this one whatever you want. [:

"Zim, what are we gunna do?" repeated Alex frantically.

Zim looked at the human in annoyance. "Well, I don't know what we're _going_ to do, but if we don't do _something, _Nut-Meg will drop Gaz and either break some bones or kill her. Does that answer your question?"

Alex just stayed quiet and looked away for a moment in embarrassment.

"Come on, you guys," Dib said. "We don't have time for you two to fight! We have to save my sister!"

All of the sudden another Irken girl ran past the group up to the big scene. She too flew up next to Megan. "Another one?" shrieked Alex.

"Uhh, guys.." Dib said pointing to their table. "Where did Lily-pad go?" Zim and Alex exchanged worried glances.

"I'll be right back!" Zim said as he ran to the boys' bathroom.

He came back a few minutes later, without his costume.

"Zim!" screamed Dib. "What are you doing?"

"Saving my girlfriend," Zim said as he ran off through the crowd.

Alex stared at the scene speechlessly. "Umm, shouldn't we try to help?" he asked.

Dib shook his head. "Nope. He knows what he's doing...I hope. Besides, he'll probably kill me if I interfere. We're just here for..er...backup."

"So, do you mind explaining WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?"

"We'll explain later, I changed my mind. Zim can't do this alone. He needs our help," Dib said, with a touch of his childhood confidence flooding back.

Alex just stood there a moment, the look on his face telling Dib to hurry up and tell him the plan.

Meanwhile, Zim was barely taking the time to contemplate his idea to save Gaz, for there was no time to be wasted. Who knew what Megan and Lily were capable of?...Well, just Megan. Megan was only pretending to be dumb, Lily was legitamately stupid.

Zim was getting ready to climb up the wall using his spider-leggy...things, when Dib and Alex ran up to him out of breath. "Zim! We have a plan to save Gaz!" Dib announced, with an unnecessary amount of triumph.

"Dib-stink, I have no time for your foolish games! I have pl... what what? _You_ have a plan?"

Dib and Alex only nodded in response and Zim jumped off the wall, ready to hear the plan.

"Alright humans," Zim said. "But make it quick, we don't have much time."

Alex spoke up. "First, we need to find out what those alien things came here for."

Zim scowled in his direction. "They're called Irkens, dirt-child. And it just so happens that I am also one. And as if chatting with them would help! What we _need_ to do is get up there and take that b- down. And I have the perfect plan."

A normal girl Gaz's age would've stopped struggling by now. She was tight in Lily's grip, as Megan hovered around her just out of her reach. "I swear, when I get loose I'll unleash upon you such-" before she could finish she was interuppted by two familiar voices below, which was in fact Dib and Alex... Screaming and jumping around like monkeys and occasionally yelling the word "distraction".

Megan only laughed at their attempt to distract her. She laughed until she was hit hard in the face with an empty soda can. That was the last straw. She flew down, her face inches away from Alex's, who was in fact the one who threw the soda can. "I've had enough of you pety children's games," she said with rage. Then she smirked evilly. "You must not realize how easily I could kill her, and the rest of you worthless humans."

Alex gulped and backed up, then he turned to Dib, giving a signal. Dib gave the signal back shortly before yelling into a smell device, loud enough that everyone in the cafeteria could hear him, "NOW ZIM!"

Megan turned a light shade of green. "Waitwut?"

Just then the Voot Cruiser flew right into the school, crashing through the wall and flying inside the large lunch room. Inside it was a maniacally laughing Zim.

Gaz's eyes widened in shock, as well as the rest of students who were still cowering in fear under tables and chairs. Lily screamed as the Voot Cruiser headed straight for her and Gaz. She was so scared that she lost her grip on Gaz and instead of going after her, she flew away and latched herself onto the ceiling a few yards away.

Gaz closed her eyes tight screamed as she fell, but she didn't go far until she felt something grab her. She opened her eyes to see Zim tighly holding her as well as tolding onto a bunch of streamers that were hanging from a hook on the ceiling above, and were miraculously holding them. But it wouldn't be long before they broke. Zim did not have the flying powers Lily-pad and Nutmeg did. He and his love stared at eachother for a mere second until he heard the thin bunch of papers he was holding onto begin to snap.

Gir was left in the Voot Cruiser, and he wasn't a very good driver. He flew recklessly around the huge room, causing the students brave enough not to hide to have to dodge out of the way.

Zim had to make a decision. A hard one. But it had to be done. "GIR!" He shouted.

Gir heard his master calling for him and he flew the cruiser crazily up to him as close as he could get, but nowhere near still. More streamers started snapping.

He looked down sternly at the girl in his arms. "Gaz, I want you to close your eyes," Zim said.

"Close my eyes?" she asked.

"Gaz, just do it. Just trust me." More streamers snapped.

The teenage girl did as she was told and closed her eyes as tight as she could. She heard Zim sigh. He was about to do something extremely risky, yet she still kept her eyes shut. That's when he threw her.

Gaz didn't scream, she barely even moved as he did so, but when she landed, she opened her eyes again. She wasn't on the ground, or in any pain whatsoever. She looked around. She was in the Voot Cruiser that Gir was so horribly driving. Gaz got on her feet and ran of to the robot, pushing him out of the way. She controlled the giant spaceship better than Gir had done, and she managed to find a place to park, which was the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Dib and Alex were busy trying to hold Megan off, and boy, did she put up a fight. The whole scene had distracted her enough for them to grab ahold of her and try to keep her from causing anymore harm, but the attempts to keep her still were futile, so a few other kids like Aki, Brian, Zita, and The Letter M came to help them. Dib couldn't help to feel a bit of pride as his classmates came to help out. Nobody would ever call him crazy and a liar again.

"Gir," Gaz said seriously. "Find Zim."

Gir did as he was told and looked all over the cafeteria looking for his master, who clearly fallen from the ceiling by now. But he was nowhere to be found.

Dib and the others were still trying to maintain control of Megan. Dib however, was getting tired and was afraid he might accidentally let go of her arm. He scanned to room for something to slow her down, and them BAM, he got a brilliant idea.

He spotted Melvin, hiding under a table with a bucket over his head.

"Alex, fetch me that bucket over there, will ya?" he shouted to the teenage boy next to him.

Without questioning, he handed Dib the arm he was holding onto, dashed over to Melvin and jacked his bucket, then brought it back to Dib.

"Good," said Dib. "No go to the bathroom and fill it with water. We have control over NutMeg for now."

Alex did as he was told and ran to the bathroom, with the bucket placed on his head. Before he made it out of the cafeteria, he was stopped by a frantic Gaz.

"Alexander, where is Zim? I haven't seen him since he threw me into the Voot Cruiser. He may be hurt." This might have been the first time Gaz cared about someone getting hurt other than Dib.

Alex looked around quickly. "Sorry, I haven't seen him. And I'd love to chat but I need to fill this bucket with water for Dib."

Gaz lit up and snatched the bucket from his head. "I'll do it," she said. "You go ahead and help Dib and his friends, I'll take care of it."

Alex scratched his head in confusion. Was Gaz actually being helpful? He brushed the thought aside and quickly dashed back to where the others were holding Megan. Before he could turn around to thank her, she was already gone.

"You pathetic humans! There's no possibilty of you succeeding in your plans. I will come out victorious in the end, worthless fools," Megan assured.

Dib shook his head. "Wait wait, if _we're_ the pathetic ones here, I wonder why it's you we're holding hostage instead of you us," he continued to taunt, only making Megan madder. She squirmed and squirmed, but her attempts to get free were futile. There were too many people to outsquirm (***facepalm* That... That's a word now.**).

Gaz made her way to the nearby restroom with the bucket in hand. She pushed the door open and to her surprise, she saw Lily, fully Irken, sitting on the bathroom floor rocking.

Without any way to defend herself, Gaz held the bucket up as a weapon. Lily understood what Gaz was doing and held her gloved hands up to show she wasn't going to cause any more harm. "I never wanted to do this," she sobbed.

Gaz lowered her bucket. "Come again?"

"I never wanted to hurt anyone. Meg, she forced me to do it."

Gaz slapped herself in the forehead trying to comprehend. "You mean Megan?"

Lily shook her head. "No, I mean Meg. Meg is her real name. Her Irken name. And mine is Lil. We only changed our names to appear more human, and it worked. We had everyone fooled. Even your sibling."

Gaz slowly nodded, knowing she couldn't trust Lil. "So... what are you saying?"

Lil took a deep breath. "I'm saying, human female, that I'd like to help you and your companions defeat Meg. She's been bossing me around since we were smeets in Invader training. She's smarter, stronger, faster.. I've always been in her shadow. But not this time, no. I've had enough. I wish for you and the other humans to allow me to help."

Lil was smarter than Gaz had imagined, but she was right. Meg was much smarter than Lil. Lil had about the same amount of intelligence as Zim had. But Gaz only crossed her arms.

"How do I know we can trust you?"

Lil nodded quickly and pulled a large knife out of her PAK. When Gaz backed away, Lil slid it to her on the ground. "That's my defence knife. The only weapon Meg allows me to have, knowing that I could do much harm with it, she has much bigger weapons. Please human, I'm telling you things I wouldn't if I were lying to you."

Lil had a point. Gaz bent over and grabbed the large knife. On the side of it, it had a button. When she pressed it, the blade shot down into the handle, making it safe to keep in her pocket, or run with. She was convinced.

"Alright, Lil. I'm trusting you. But I swear, if you do anything out of line, I won't hesitate to slit your throat with this thing."

Lil nodded and after Gaz filled the bucket with water, the duo dashed back to their group.

When the girls returned, their classmates were no longer holding Meg captive. Instead, each of them were on the floor nearly unconscious. Meg smirked. "New trick we were taught in Invader Training." She smiled sweetly at Gaz. "I see you've made a friend," she said as she began to levitate again. "Allow me to introduce one of my own!" With that, she shot lightning bolts out her hands, aiming right for Gaz.

Gaz was good at dodging things. Meg tried several times to shoot her, and failed. Gaz dodged another bolt by jumping backwards, but she accidentally tripped over the bucket she had set down when she arrived. The water spilled out onto the floor. _Uh oh, _she thought. _I'm screwed._

Meg laughed maniacally and rose higher into the air. Gaz's classmates watched helplessly as the girl was about to get toasted. "I guess this is the end, Gazlene," Meg said with fake sympathy. "I guess this is your punishment for getting in the way of my plans!"

Gaz rubbed the back of her head. "What exactly WERE your plans? I mean, surely you didn't just come to Earth for no reason." She shot Dib and Alexander a signal as she finished the sentence. They both got the message and started helping themselves up.

"Of course not, you fool! That little boyfriend Zim of yours has something I want, and I will stop at nothing to get it back." Meg chuckled evilly. "Even if it means I have to kill everyone of you petty little teenagers. Wait no, let me rephrase that. Even if I _get_ to kill everyone of you petty little teenagers." She laughed again. "What a joy that will be!"

Gaz, still on the floor, crossed her arms. "Well, what is it that you want?"

Meg stared at her with an irritated expression. "You're stalling," she accused.

"What?" Gaz said with a scoff. "I would never. Please, tell me in what way I am "stalling"." For once, watching SpongeBob Squarepants with Gir while Zim and Dib attempted to kill eachother was paying off.

As Gaz and Meg argued, Dib and Alex searched the area for a water bottle. Sadly, they could not find one. And if they tried to go back to the bathroom and get more water, Meg would notice and surely kill them.

Zim ran through the dark, empty halls of the Hi Skool, with Gir clanking along beside him. They appeared to be looking for something.

"Hurry, Gir. We haven't much time!" Zim said cautiously as they made their way to the hall where his locker was located. Zim quickly put in the combination to his locker, and opened it. He looked around to make sure nobody was around, and he pressed a button that opened a passage into the ground. He went down the passage with Gir not too far behind. "I'm glad I had this secret passageway installed before Skool began," Zim said to his goofy robot.

Zim searched the secret room for something. He and Gir made their way to a desk-like table. Zim opened a drawer and there it was. A small cardboard box with a lid on top. I know what you're thinking. What the hell does a cardboard box have to do with ANY of this so far? I'm getting to that, just be patient and keep reading.

"Come Gir," Zim said sternly as he ran towards the exit. "Time to finish what we've started!"

"QUIET, EARTH CHILD. Your kind sicken me beyond imagination! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment," Meg shrieked. She floated closer to Gaz. "I have been watching you, Gazlene. Closely. For quite some time. Long enough to notice you and your brother are not like any other humans. You are actually intelligent. Nowhere as near as intelligent as I, though. Know that." Meg rose back into the air. "I've taken quite the beating pretending to be an idiotic _kid,_" she spat. "But it will all be worth it once I destroy you, and get what I came for."

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Dib screamed. He stood up and leaped at Meg. Before he could reach her, however, Meg had used her powers to shoot him backwards into the wall. And kept him there. His breathing was weak.

Gaz looked horrifically at her helpless brother._ Stupid Dib! _she mentally scolded. _Always trying to be the hero._

Gaz's attention shifted to her wrists, which were now stuck to the floor by an invisible force. She, like her brother, was unable to move.

Meg laughed maniacally. She had a gruesome look on her face as she approached Gaz with her hands raised up into the air, lightning sparking out.

"No..." Alex whispered. He too was unable to move. He squirmed frantically, looking for a way to get loose. He looked at his classmates, all fast asleep as if they were all sleeping in their beds. The only ones awake were him, Dib, and Gaz.

"Looking for this, _Meg?"_ said a familiar voice.

Meg spun around to see Zim holding the cardboard box, with Gir at his side.

"Zim!" shouted Gaz happily. She was so happy he was safe. Or at least as happy as Gaz could get.

He ignored her and kept a straight face. Meg attempted to zap him with her lightning, but he dodged it. He looked at the spot in which he jumped from wide-eyed. He'd never seen another Irken do that... Well, he hadn't seen another Irken for years, but still. _How did she do that?_

Meg smirked. She knew know that Zim had little to no idea what all she, and the rest of the Irkens for that matter, were capable of. Many things had changed since Zim arrived on Earth, but for the better. Well, not for Earth at least.

"Hand over the Portal, Zim! Or else," Meg threatened.

"Or else what?" Zim said laughing. But his fun was cut short when the tall female Irken tackled him to the ground, knocking the box right out of his hand. Once Meg had lost focus on the humans, they were freed. Gaz crawled over to the spot where the small box had landed. She picked it up and began to open it.

"DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim and Meg shrieked simultaniously.

Gaz held the box tightly and carefully in her hands, doing as she was told. Dib got up and ran over to her, with Alex behind him. "What do we do?" Dib asked Zim and the Irkens fought it out.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING!" Zim screamed, his voice muffled by Meg's hand smashing his face.

The three humans just huddled together in horror. "Let me see that box," Dib commanded. Gaz obeyed and handed her brother the strange box. He examined it without opening it.

"Yeah, I've seen one of these before. Good thing you didn't open it yet," Dib reported.

Gaz and Alex glanced at eachother. "Well, what is it?"

Dib pushed up his glasses. "On other planets, apparently inluding Irk, the aliens that live there use boxes similar to these as battle weapons against other planets. It's new technology. It's a portal that stores a dangerous world inside, and when opened, everything inside is unleashed into the planet it is on. Could be very deadly," Dib said firmly.

"That's insane!" Alex cried.

Gaz shrugged. "You get used to it."

The trio was interrupted by a scream. A scream from... Meg. They all spun around to see Zim standing over her, holding a broken necklace in his hands. Dib set the box down and the humans walked over to Zim and looked over his shoulder. There Meg was, weak and afraid. The necklace stored her powers in it, and when broken, it left her... Well, powerless.

She was cowering in fear. Gaz glanced at Zim and saw what seemed to be a triumphant smirk on his face as he felt the broken pieces of the necklace in his gloved hands. "I think it's time we sent you back where you belong," he said with an evil grin.

He turned around to Gaz, Dib, and Alex, who were all gaping. His evil grin turned into a real smile. Dib and Alex began to do the same, and so did Gaz. They each looked over there shoulders to see Meg crying over her lost powers, and started laughing uncontrollably.

Meanwhile, Zim came to them with a miniature space pod from inside the crashed Voot Cruiser. He stuffed Meg into it, tied up and unconscious (she tried to get away and Gaz beat her up again, nearly killing her). He locked it from the outside and the four of them took the pod up to the roof of the school, where they launched it into space.

They all stood there watching the sky as Meg's pod flew further and further into the sky, until it disappeared. Zim looked back at his friends with a smile. "Thanks to Gaz, it'll be a while until she wakes up." He winked at her, causing her to blush.

"What if she comes back?" Dib questioned.

Zim thought for a moment before answering. "Where she's headed, I doubt she'll be able to find her way back. And even if she does, I doubt she'd want to come back."

Alex scratched his head. "I still don't know why Meg even wanted that box anyway."

"You mean the Portal? Yes, well Impending Doom 3 has already begun back on Earth, and as you know, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Impending Doom 2. Apparently, Meg was chosen to be an Invader, and she really wanted to outdo the rest of the Invaders. Many years ago, the Portal had been sent to me by accident. I knew what is was and knew better than to open it. It was until this year when I discovered a safe place to keep it. Anyway, Meg must have traced the Portal to me, and she wanted it. So she came up with an utterly bizarre plan of getting it, in which your little crush on me got in the way of, Gaz," Zim explained.

Gaz's face turned angry. "I do NOT have a crush on you."

The boys stared at her. Her lie was easy to see through. "Psh."

Gaz just rolled her eyes.

Alex facepalmed. "So, lemme get this straight. You and her are... Aliens?"

Zim nodded.

Alex looked around slowly. "Okay then..." he muttered.

Dib noticed Zim and Gaz gazing at each other and he nudged Alex. "Come on dude, we and the rest of the kids gotta clean up that mess we made in the cafeteria."

Alex got the message and he followed Dib back to the main floor of the school. Before going down the stairs, he looked at Zim and nodded a bit. He nodded back. _Good kid,_ Zim thought with a smile.

Zim and Gaz sat on the roof and gazed up at the stars like they had before, they're hands locked together.

The purple female chuckled. "Well, that whole thing was a little crazy," she said.

Zim shrugged. "Eh, I'm super glad it happened, though."

"What?! Why!?" Gaz asked staring at him with disbelief.

Zim laughed softly and he wrapped his arms around her. "Because if it didn't..." he began. "...I would have never fallen in love with you."

Gaz looked down, blushing. They sat there silently until Dib and Alex came back up.

"Okay, everything looks just the way it was before the party," Dib announced.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Except of course for the giant hole in the wall."

"Dude, I promise they won't notice we covered it up with sheet paper!"

Zim and Gaz laughed. It was true, they probably wouldn't.

The four walked down back into the cafeteria and greeted the kids that helped them clean the mess, the ones that witnessed the whole thing.

"I think we all know what we have to do," Zim said. With that, he pulled out a device and walked over to one kid. Zim pressed it against his head and he fell to the ground, fast asleep. "This will put them to sleep and foggy up their memory of the dance, as if it was all a dream," he said as he put the rest of the teens to sleep.

"Now all we have to do is bring each of them home to their beds."

Dib and Alex raised their hands eagerly. "Leave that to us!" Dib said. "I've been aching to look at my Hi Skool directory!"

The others stared at him blankly.

"You guys go ahead," Dib said. "I'll meet you at home when we're done, Gaz."

Zim and Gaz walked out of the building and through the neighborhood. They stopped to get some Bloaty's on the way. Once they were done eating, Zim said to Gaz, "Alright. Me and Gir best get on our way. We have a planet to conquer." He said that last part chuckling sarcastically.

He and Gaz went their separate ways.

Zim and Gir walked down the street. They were half way home when Zim finally said, "You know Gir, you've been awfully quiet today."

Gir pointed at something in his hands. "ME'S PLAYIN A GAME!" he shrieked.

Zim looked closer. This wasn't just any game. It was... THE GAME SLAVE! "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!" Zim said dramatically. "IT'S THE GAME SLAVE I BOUGHT GAZ! I kept forgetting to give it to her!"

Gir handed Zim the game. "Go to her, Master!" he squeaked.

Zim took the game. "You know what, Gir? I WILL go to her!" With that, he took off running towards the Membrane household.

Minutes later, Gaz sat on her couch watching one of her favorite TV shows. She heard a knock at the door and immediatly assumes it was Dib. She opened the door shocked to see it was really Zim.

"Hey, uh, I bought you this, and I forgot to give it to you earlier," Zim said, handing Gaz the Game Slave. She took it in her hands, wide-eyed.

"I got it while we were at the mall. I know you lost your old one at my-" That was all he was able to say before Gaz's lips crashed against his.

She pulled away what seemed like forever later with a huge smile on her face. "Holy crap, Zim! I love it! I love you~!"

Zim blushed at her last statement. "I-I love you too."

Gaz kissed him again before inviting him inside. The two sat at the couch watching the TV before Gaz fell asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He wanted to say with her, but he knew Dib would flip if he saw him there with her, so he carried the human up to her room and tucked her in.

Zim turned off the TV and lights and he left the house. He called for Gir, who immediatly came to pick him up. An hour later, Dib and Alex arrived at the Membrane home. "Thanks, Alex. Thanks for everything," Dib said.

"Aw, don't mention it, buddy! No seriously, don't mention it. I don't want anyone finding out this wasn't a dream." The boys laughed and said their goodbyes. Dib disappeared inside his house and Alex walked home.

Finally.

Everything was back to normal.

Well, for the most part...

A shadow roamed the dark halls of the school. "Yes, sirs. I got the Portal," a female voice said into a phone/transmitter. "That girl was much more gullible than I thought. Of course, I had to earn her trust by giving up my weapon. Don't worry, sirs. Mission accomplished. Without the help of my partner. She was useless anyways."

"Good work, Invader Lil. You may now return to your original mission. You have proved yourself to be a better Invader than Meg." Lil ended the transmission with an evil smirk on her face. Better Invader indeed.


	18. A Note For You, The Readers

**Hey guys. It's Kaylee. Freaking brilliant ending, am I right? But no, I'm not planning any sequel to this. What happens next is a mystery. And you can decide for yourself what you want to happen next.**

**There were many times I wanted to make this last chapter a two-parter, yet that would make more work for me, and would also make me a liar. It's a little hard to believe it's over. I've been working on this for quite a while now. And I'd be lying if I said you've all been so patient. Haha, oh well. I deserved the riots.**

**I've learned so much since I started this fic. I recently turned 12 and started middle school. Things are pretty great right now. **

**This FanFiction pretty much started as an experiment. I always loved reading ZaGr's, and I was always amazed with those guys that write them. I later decided, I wanted to be one of those guys. I wanted to be one of those people who made an awesome ZaGr. But more importantly, I wanted to know what it was like to write a FanFiction.**

**So if any of you are wondering what I have next in the making, I'm rushing to get done with this so I can make a Gravity Falls fic, although I promised I wouldn't (LIES). I might also be making a Neopets fanfic starring *drumroll* Me, Alex, Karen, and David!**

**I apologize in advance for any grammar flaws in the last chapter, I did not proofread.**

**Special thanks to Alexander for inspiring the character "Alex", thanks to Nickelodeon, Jhonen Vasquez, and anyone else who made Invader Zim possible, and thanks to all the ZaGr writers out there. But most of all, thank YOU for reading!**

**It's nice to know there are people out there who look forward to things I'm making, which make those things all the more worth while.**

**-Kaylee Or Something**


End file.
